Mission infiltration
by Mogo1902
Summary: Chasseuse depuis son enfance avec son cousin, James, Lydia arrive avec sa famille dans une ville abritant beaucoup de créatures surnaturelles : Beacon Hill. Sa mission infiltrer le lycée pour découvrir qui sont ces créatures en plus de la légendaire famille Hale.
1. prologue

_**Voici ma nouvelle fic ! Un UA sur du Dydia toujours ! Un petit prologue pour vous mettre en bouche avant de démarrer la fic !**_

 _ **L'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas ! Je m'excuse pour l'orthographe et toutes les fautes que vous pourrez trouver !**_

Beacon Hill, la prochaine étape de son voyage, de sa nouvelle mission. Depuis combien de temps faisait-elle cela ? Depuis toujours, aussi loin qu'elle se rappelle. Dans la voiture, elle observe le paysage par la fenêtre, au volant à côté d'elle son cousin et plus grand ami, James. Lui aussi faisait cela depuis toujours, il formait la parfaite équipe. Rien ne pouvait les arrêter, il était les meilleurs, même le chef les redoutait, mais ils avaient beau être les plus fort, ils étaient aussi les plus jeunes. Mais ils étaient quand même respectés, et pour l'instant cela leur convenaient très bien.

\- On est arrivé. _Fit James_

Elle tourna la tête pour voir à quoi ressemble la ville. C'est une petite ville, en même temps elle ne se rappelait pas être allé dans une grande ville pour le travail. Elle mémorisa quand même les rues, les différents endroits, elle savait de James faisait pareil. Il tourna un peu en rond dans la ville exprès, sans trop attirer l'attention. Ils passèrent devant une grande maison, qui ressemblait plus à un manoir. James ralentit en passant devant pour pouvoir voir de quoi il avait l'air. Imposant, mais il semblait chaleureux, des fleurs ornaient le pourtour de la maison, et les couleurs étaient relativement claires. Une fois le tour fait James se dirigea vers une maison, où les deux allaient vivre, ils devaient passer pour deux jeunes lycéens amoureux qui avait fuit leur famille. Cela attirera la foule et leur permettra de se sociabiliser plus rapidement. Ils devaient faire un recensement et tout le monde savait à quel point ils détestaient ça, c'étaient des personnes d'action, de grands combattants, mais ils étaient les plus jeunes et donc les seuls à pouvoir passer pour des lycéens. Ils prirent leurs bagages et entrèrent dans la maison, petite simple mais exactement ce qu'il fallait, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un château non plus.

Ils posèrent leurs bagages dans le salon et James sorti un ordinateur qu'il alluma et appela leur supérieure.

\- Êtes-vous bien arrivé ? _fit une voix féminine._

\- Oui, nous avons fait un tour rapide des lieux, nous savons maintenant où se trouve exactement une partie de nos cibles.

\- Vous êtes impressionnant, excellent travail. Je vous félicite déjà. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas ce genre de travail, mais malheureusement vous êtes les plus jeunes en plus d'être les plus efficace.

\- Nous en sommes conscient, _répondit Lydia d'une vois relativement calme._

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous informe que cette mission pourrait être votre dernière.

\- Pardon, _firent les deux amis_.

\- Vous avez atteint l'âge où vous devez choisir de votre vie, après cette mission, soit vous arrêtez pour une durée indéterminée, soit vous continuez pour une durée minimum de 10 ans, et ainsi de suite. Vous avez compris ?

\- C'est très clair, madame.

\- Inutile de vous dire que nous espérons que vous resterez. Mais le choix vous revient, bonne chance mes enfants pour cette mission.

\- Merci maman, _fit James_

\- Merci tante Jeanne. _Continua Lydia_.

La femme fit un sourire avant de couper la communication. Lydia s'assit sur le canapé encore sous le choc de ce que venez de lui apprendre sa tante. Elle pourrait tout arrêter, si elle le voulait. Prendre une vie normale, ne plus avoir peur de se faire tuer à chaque mission. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment vivre comme ça ? Elle n'a rien fait d'autre depuis ces 8ans quand sa famille est morte.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? _demanda son cousin qui venait de s'assoir à côté d'elle._

\- Je ne sais pas. D'un côté je ne sais rien faire d'autre, mais d'un autre j'aimerai voir ce que cela fait de vivre comme les autres.

\- Lydia tu es jeune. Tu as le temps de faire ce que tu veux, tu es brillante qui plus est, tu peux faire ce que tu veux de ta vie. Prend le bon choix celui qui compte pour toi.

\- Mais et toi ?

\- Lydia ma famille sont des chasseurs de génération en génération, ne pas suivre serait un manquement à l'honneur.

\- Ta mère t'a dit que tu pouvais arrêter si tu le voulais aussi.

\- Oui c'est vrai, ma mère à toujours voulu ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. Si pour cela elle doit me regarder partir vivre une vie normale, elle le fera. Mais je ne me vois pas arrêter maintenant, peut-être dans 10 ans ou plus.

\- Dans ce cas je reste avec toi.

\- Je peux m'en sortir seul Lydia, j'aurai un nouveau partenaire et tout ira bien. Pense à toi pour une fois, pas aux autres.

Sur ce il partit dans sa chambre, avec sa valise et commença à s'installer. Lydia resta encore un instant sur le canapé avant de rejoindre sa chambre également. Le lendemain, ils partirent tout les deux vers le lycée, une fois garé devant, tous les regards étaient sur eux. De nouveau lycéen, il ne devait pas voir ça souvent. Ils sortirent de la voiture, Lydia habillé d'une magnifique robe noire, évasé en dessous de la ceinture avec une veste en jean par-dessus, et James un simple pantalon avec un t-shirt et une veste en cuir. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment, ils devaient trouver l'administration. Une fois les portes d'entrées ouvertes, ils se regardèrent, se sourirent, et partirent à la recherche de l'administration. Leur mission commençait maintenant.

 _ **Alors ? Comment vous la sentez ? Dîtes vos premières impressions, vos envies pour al suite,… Je veux tout savoir !**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Bon je ne croule pas sous les reviews mais je met quand même la suite.**_

 _ **Et voilà le premier sur la rencontre entre tout le groupe et nos deux nouveaux venu à Beacon Hill !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Ils déambulèrent un moment avant de trouver l'administration, ils virent deux élèves devant la portes aussi, l'un était un homme assez grand, les cheveux noirs hérissés sur la tête, une barbe de trois jours, une veste en cuir par-dessus les épaules. A côté de lui se tenait une femme, les cheveux long descendaient en cascade dans son dos, elle ressemblait beaucoup à l'homme à côté d'elle. Leurs yeux étaient de la même couleur, un marron clair magnifique. Lydia et James avancèrent, main dans la main en s'approchant d'eux, ils voulurent se mettre derrière eux comme pour attendre leur tour, mais la femme prit la parole :

\- Entrez directement dans le bureau, ils vous attendent. _Fit-elle en souriant._

\- Merci, _répondit Lydia en souriant à la jeune femme aussi._

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, et purent voir une femme derrière un bureau sur l'ordinateur. Lorsqu'ils furent entrés, elle se leva, serra leur main et leur dit :

\- Bienvenu à Beacon Hill. M. le directeur vous attendez. Je vous pris entré.

Elle ouvrit une porte, pour arriver dans le bureau du proviseur de l'établissement. Le couple était un peu surpris que se soit le directeur qui les accueille et non la secrétaire.

\- Bonjour. Asseyez-vous, je vous en pris. Comment s'est passé votre emménagement ?

\- Très bien, merci. _Répondit James._

\- Parfait. Seul les professeurs sont au courant de votre situation, je me suis dis que si vous vouliez, que vos futur camarade soit au courant, vous préféreriez le faire vous-même.

\- Merci, monsieur. Nous apprécions le geste, nous ne cacherions rien. Nous voulons être honnêtes avec nos camarades. _Fit Lydia_

\- C'est tout à votre honneur. Voici, vos emplois du temps. _Il leur tendit une feuille chacun,_ Comme vous l'avez demandé nous avons respecté vos demandes de matières. Par conséquent, vous avez peu de cours en commun. Nous avons demandé à deux élèves de vous faire le tour du lycée et de vous servir de guide le temps de votre intégration. Vous avez du les voir juste devant la porte.

\- Oui, c'est eux qui nous ont dit d'entrer directement vous voir.

\- Bien, comme ils me l'avaient promis, ils sont en avance. Alors, vous avez 10 minutes avant votre premier cours, Derek commence la journée comme vous Mlle. Martin, et Laura comme vous M. Johns. Avez-vous des questions d'ordre administratif ? Le reste vous pourrez les poser à vos guides.

\- Non, merci monsieur. Tout est extrêmement clair.

\- Alors je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Ah, j'oubliais si vous voulais parler de votre situation en privé, nous avons une psychologue, qui connaît votre problème. Si vous avez besoin, elle sera disposée à vous recevoir.

\- C'est aimable à vous. Bonne journée monsieur le directeur.

Ils sortirent du bureau, puis se retrouvèrent dans le couloir pour retrouver leur guide. Ils étaient les deux en train de rire, ils se stoppèrent quand ils virent les nouveaux arriver.

\- Et ben, vous avez fait vite. _Fit Derek_

\- Nous n'avions aucune question à lui poser. Et nous ne voulions pas vous faire attendre. _Fit Lydia charmeuse._

\- Si on peut louper un peu de cours, on ne dit jamais non. _Lança Laura._ Enfin, bon, je suis Laura et voici mon petit frère Derek. Oui je sais il est plus grand, mais il reste mon petit frère.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier. _Ajouta Derek_

\- Elle vous le répète tant que ça ? _Demanda Lydia_

\- Oui, plusieurs fois par jour et commence par me tutoyer.

\- Très bien. Apparemment, on à cours ensemble pour le moment, on y va ? _Fit Lydia tout sourire_.

\- Nous avons même quasiment toute la journée cours ensemble.

\- Tu vas devoir me supporter toute la journée alors.

\- Tu ne peux pas être pire que ma sœur.

\- Tu veux parier ? _fit-elle taquine._

Derek sourit en voyant un tel visage lui faire du charme comme elle le faisait. Il se sentait flatté, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une fille lui faisait du charme, mais cette fille avait autre chose que les autres n'ont pas.

\- Je l'aime bien cette petite ! _Sortit Laura, elle se tourna vers James et lui dit gaiement_ , laissons ta chère et tendre ici et allons en cours nous aussi. Derek ? On se voit au déjeuné, et Lydia tu n'as qu'a l'accompagner, comme ça tu verras notre bande d'amis !

\- Avec plaisir. A toute, James.

\- A toute, mon cœur. _Fit-il tout sourire_

C'est vrai qu'elle ne devait pas oublier leur couverture. Etre en couple avec James, l'avait toujours dérangé, ils étaient cousin et amis par-dessus tout, jouer les couples ne l'amusait pas vraiment. Mais pour jouer le jeu, elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ces lèvres. Puis elle partit au côté de Derek pour leur premier cours. Une fois qu'ils eurent avancés un peu, elle commença son travail :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on peu faire de bien ici ?

\- Ca dépende de ta définition de bien. _Répondit Derek_. Si c'est au niveau scolaire, plusieurs club sont proposés très sympas. Nous avons une équipe de Lacrosse aussi,…

\- Dont tu fais partis j'imagine ? _Fit-elle en se rapprochant légèrement._

\- C'est si évident, _répondit-il en tournant la tête vers Lydia un sourire sur les lèvres._

\- Avec une carrure comme la tienne, ce serait du gâchis.

\- Trop aimable. Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse ? Je te dirais ce que tu peux faire.

\- Tout m'intéresse, les fêtes, les sciences, les langues, l'art,…

\- Au moins tu n'es pas difficile. Je vais en avoir pour un moment à tout te montrer. _Lança Derek_

\- Tu en as déjà marre de me voir. _Fit-elle en lui prenant le bras._

\- Non, j'apprécie même ta compagnie pour l'instant. Voyons voir combien de temps je vais tenir. _Répondit-il en mettant sa main sur la sienne et la fixant droit dans les yeux._

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, elle pensait qu'il allait repousser sa main, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais certainement pas à ce qu'il la fixe de cette manière, et lui prenne la main. Elle le fixa un moment aussi, puis elle sentit comme des picotements dans sa main. Elle la retira sa main de son bras et reprit le chemin à côté de Derek. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle, ou ils entrèrent. Chimie, une de ces matières fétiches, Derek et elle prirent place, l'un à côté de l'autre. Une expérience en duo réussite avec succès, Derek en plus d'être mignon était loin d'être un idiot. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, mignon ? Reprends-toi Lydia ! Toute la matinée se passa comme ça, ils discutèrent énormément, Lydia lui avait expliqué le pourquoi ils avaient atterri ici avec James, leur rencontre, etc. Derek, lui parla un peu de sa famille, sa grande sœur Laura, sa petite Cora et ces parents Talia et Arthur, ainsi que son oncle Peter avec sa fille Malia. En une matinée, ils avaient beaucoup sympathisé. Arrivé le temps de midi, ils retrouvèrent James avec Laura et un groupe d'autres personnes. Lydia se posa à côté de James, et déposa un léger baisé sur ces lèvres pour jouer le rôle du petit copain.

\- Pas besoin de faire les timides avec nous, _lança un jeune homme à la coupe rebelle_. On est habitué au bécotage dans ce groupe. N'est-ce pas ? _fit-il en fixant un couple d'une fille blonde et d'un homme noir._

\- Dis que tu es jaloux, _répondit la blonde._

\- J'ai l'élu de mon cœur aussi, la différence, c'est que j'ai un minimum de savoir vivre.

\- T'es juste jaloux et c'est tout. Et comme tu l'as dit, Batman, maintenant vous êtes habitués. _Répliqua-t-elle tout sourire._

\- A notre plus grand regret. Bon, _il tourna la tête vers la nouvelle venue,_ tu dois être Lydia, je suis Stiles, la blonde avec son copain c'est Erica et Boyd, la magnifique femme à côté de moi c'est Malia,

\- La cousine de Derek ? _coupa Lydia_.

\- A ce que je vois Derek à déjà beaucoup parlé. Ca, c'est un truc à marquer dans les annales ! Sinon, tu as fais le tour des gens autour de cette table. Maintenant, parlons un peu de toi. _Il croisa ces doigts, posa ces coudes sur la table et appuya sa tête sur ces doigts,_ qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Beacon Hill ?

\- Stiles, tu ne vas pas commencer ? _lança Malia_

\- Ben quoi ? Je suis curieux de nature, et puis elle ne va pas nous cacher des choses dès le premier jour. Alors, très chère Lydia dis nous pourquoi tu es à Beacon Hill avec ton cher et tendre copain, James qui ne parle pas beaucoup.

\- C'est sûr que comparé à toi il parle pas du tout. Tu parles toujours autant ?

\- C'est un problème ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je risque d'avoir un concurrent pour la curiosité, et avec le débit que tu as, j'ai du souci à me faire. _Répondit-elle en approchant son visage de celui de Stiles._

\- Toi je t'aime bien.

\- Je pense que je vais bien t'aimer aussi, _fit-elle en reculant pour commencer à manger._

\- Mais je n'oublis pas ma question.

\- On est là pour fuir nos familles, qui refusaient qu'on sorte ensemble. Et comme ce coin à l'air relativement perdu, et que nos parents pensent qu'on est parti dans une grande ville, on est tranquille ici. J'ai répondu ?

\- Totalement !

Ils reprirent le repas, et discutèrent de tout et rien. En une matinée, ils avaient à intégrer le groupe de leur cible. Ils avaient juste besoin d'une petite vérification, et ils savaient très bien comment faire. Ils leur proposèrent de venir chez eux ce soir pour leur montrer leur maison et les remercier pour l'accueil. Ils acceptèrent tous sans exception.

L'après-midi passa tranquillement, les cours défilèrent et les nouveaux avaient maintenant une place au sein d'eux. A la fin de la journée, Lydia et James voulurent partir mais Laura les stoppa :

\- Attendez, il y a entrainement de Lacrosse, vous venez voir avec nous ? Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait avoir une place pour toi James ! _fit-elle avec enthousiasme_

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de vouloir, et…

\- Pas de mais James, tu vas être top j'en suis certaine ! _le coupa Lydia en l'agrippant par le cou, puis elle chuchota,_ c'est une chance unique.

James qui comprit le message, accepta l'idée de Laura et ils purent tous partirent en direction du stade. Une fois sur place, Lydia regarda un peu l'équipe et aperçus Derek, Stiles et Boyd, sur le terrain. James alla voir le coach, qui commença à lui hurler de se dépêcher d'enfiler une tenu. Lydia s'installa dans les gradins avec Laura, Erica et Malia.

\- Lydia ! T'es venu, tu vas pouvoir admirer le plus beau spectacle de ta vie. Des hommes en pleine action transpirant, et musclé…

\- Tu n'es pas censé être en couple avec Boyd toi ? _ajouta Lydia._

\- Être au régime n'empêche pas de regarder le menu, ma chère. Ose me dire que t'as jamais matée depuis que tu es avec James.

\- Je te mentirai si je disais ça. _Chuchota Lydia à son oreille._

\- Je le savais ! Voilà d'ailleurs ton homme.

Elle tourna le regard vers le terrain et tomba droit sur Derek, qui la fixait aussi. Elle resta un moment à le regarder, l'observer. Son cœur commença à battre plus fort, ses mains devinrent moite, elle resta plongé dans ces yeux sans pouvoir s'en défaire.

Derek, sur le terrain, avait sentit ces amis arriver. Il s'était tourné pour les voir et fut content de voir Lydia dans les gradins, il sourit en la voyant. Puis elle tourna le regard vers lui et là il fut submergé par des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle, il était comme attiré. Il reçu un coup sur l'épaule et vue James devant lui :

\- Tu ne serais pas en train de mater ma copine quand même ? _Fit-il plus sur le ton de la menace que la rigolade._

\- Quoi ? Mais non, je n'ai pas le droit de regarder mes amis ?

James leva un sourcil montrant qu'il n'était pas dupe. Il s'avança sur le terrain entrainant avec lui, Derek qui jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Lydia. Ce soir, la soirée allait être tendue entre Derek et James.

 _ **Alors ? Comment vous la sentez vous la soirée ? J'attends vos avis et vos envies pour la suite !**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Bon toujours aucune review… Mais un follower ! Donc merci à toi qui décide de me suivre !**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 !**_

L'entrainement fut tendu pour Derek, il passa une bonne partie de son temps à regarder dans les tribunes pour voir ces amis. Mais il savait très bien qui il voulait voir, Lydia. La plupart du temps, elle discutait avec les filles mais plusieurs fois elle fixait les joueurs et même lui. Souvent leurs regards se croisaient et mettaient un légers temps avant de se rompre. Il s'appliquait comme il pouvait, comme s'il cherchait à impressionner Lydia, et c'est vrai que aujourd'hui il avait vraiment bien joué, même le coach l'avait félicité plusieurs fois. Ils partirent se changer dans la bonne humeur, se charriant les uns les autres. Le groupe d'amis allèrent rapidement aux gradins pour retrouver leurs amis. Erica se sauta sur Boyd pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, Malia râla sur l'odeur que dégagé Stiles, Laura félicita son frère et James embrassa rapidement Lydia de manière discrète.

\- T'as assuré comme une bête Derek aujourd'hui ! _Fit sa sœur euphorique._

\- J'étais en forme, peut-être le fait d'avoir de nouveau ami dans la bande. _Répondit-il en souriant vers Lydia et James_

\- Fait pas ton modeste, tu as déjà bien joué, mais là tu t'es surpassé ! _Lança Stiles en lui tapant l'épaule_.

\- Merci, Stiles. Faut bien qu'il y en est un qui assure. _Le charia-t-il_

\- Alors là, je suis blessé ! Tu m'as touché en plein cœur ! _Ajouta-t-il en se mettant les deux mains sur le cœur._

\- T'assure aussi mon pote t'en fais pas ! _le dit Derek en le prenant sous son bras._

\- Et les sportifs, vous puez la mort, allez vous doucher. _Fit Malia_

\- Pas sans motivation. _Lança Stiles_

Malia haussa un sourcil, s'approcha doucement de Stiles, posa une main sur sa hanche, l'autre sur son visage. Elle approcha son visage du sien, Stiles ferma les yeux prêts à l'embrasser, mais Malia lui tourna la tête et lui lécha la joue. Stiles n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, il attrapa Malia par les hanches et lui lécha la joue aussi.

\- Stiles !

\- Vengeance, mon cœur. Maintenant, j'ai ma motivation, si je veux vivre, je dois partir maintenant. Je t'aime mon cœur.

Et il partit en courant vers les vestiaires, les garçons finirent par le suivre avec moins d'énergie. Les filles attendirent tranquillement qu'ils finissent de se changer en discutant de tout et rien, même si le sujet principal resta l'entrainement qu'elles venaient de voir.

\- Comme il a trop assuré Derek aujourd'hui ! Un truc de ouf je n'ai jamais vue ça !

\- La dernière fois qu'il a joué comme ça, c'était pour le dernier match de la saison dernière. Il assure mon frère, hein Lydia ?

\- Disons que je connais que depuis aujourd'hui, et que je ne l'es jamais vu avant, donc là les filles je place ma confiance dans ce que vous dites.

\- C'est vrai, mais James se débrouille bien aussi. Il a déjà joué avant ?

\- Une ou deux fois je crois, avec son père. Dans notre ancien lycée, c'était une équipe de basket, pas de Lacrosse.

\- Je vois, il en faisait partie ?

\- Oui, c'était un excellent joueur. Et franchement les filles, voir les mecs dans des tenu de basket, sans tout cet attirail qu'ils doivent porter au Lacrosse c'est autre chose !

\- Oh, il y en a une qui allait souvent aux entrainements de basket ! _fit Erica en lui donnant un coup de coude._

\- Et comment ! _répondit Lydia avec un clin d'œil._

Elles explosèrent de rire et purent voir les garçons arriver. Ils étaient intrigués de les voir aussi hilares, mais ne posèrent pas de question. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parking quand James annonça :

\- N'oubliez pas, ce soir vous êtes nos invités. Soyez chez nous à 20h pétante !

\- Si vous êtes en retard, pas de repas ! _ajouta Lydia_

Ils acquiescèrent tous et rentrèrent tous chez eux. Une fois dans la Camaro de Derek, Laura lança le sujet :

\- Alors comment est Lydia ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ben comment elle est ? Tu l'as plus vu que nous t'en pense quoi ? Elle m'a l'air vachement cool.

\- Elle l'est, intelligente, je n'ai pas fini de faire le tour du lycée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout lui montrer aujourd'hui. Demain, on a études en même temps le matin, je finirai la visite.

\- J'imagine la galère que ça doit être pour toi, devoir être avec une fille pareille. _Fit-elle taquine_

\- Tu insinues quelque chose ?

\- Non, rien du tout. Mise à part que tu empestais le désir ! Je suis sûr que tout le monde l'a remarqué, même Stiles.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible.

\- Il l'a peut-être pas sentit au sens littéral, mais il se doute que tu ressens quelque chose pour cette fille.

\- Laura, je la connais à peine.

\- Et alors, tu l'as désir un point c'est tout.

\- Comme toi avec James ?

\- Excuse-moi ? James est un mec génial, je ne dis pas mais pas mon style.

\- Mais bien sûr.

\- Oh regarde, nous sommes arrivés

Derek sourit, sa sœur aimait beaucoup le taquiner sur le sujet des amours, mais elle était très mal à l'aise quand il s'agissait d'elle. Il pénétra par la grille dans la cour de leur manoir, il se gara devant et il sortit pour rejoindre sa chambre et faire les quelques devoirs qu'il devait faire avant d'aller chez Lydia. Laura avait raison sur un point, il avait désiré cette fille, mais il ne devait pas se laisser avoir, elle était prise donc pas touche.

Une fois chez eux, Lydia et James se mirent au travail, ils devaient déjà préparer le repas, mais aussi confirmer leur hypothèse. Si ces personnes étaient des loups garous, ils ne pourraient pas passer une barrière de sorbier. Une chance pour eux, cette maison est un ancien repère de chasseur donc entièrement fais de sorbier il suffisait juste de mettre de la poudre devant la porte d'entrée. Mais comment allait-il passer ça naturel ? Il y a une marche devant la porte, ils mirent de la poudre au pourtour de la marche. Ainsi, la poudre était quasiment invisible. Ils préparèrent le repas et mirent des couverts imitation argent, pour voir leur réaction, s'ils seraient effrayés ou non. Vers 19h30, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Lydia alla pour ouvrir et tomba sur Stiles :

\- Salut, j'étais prêt en avance et je me suis dit que je pourrai filer un coup de main. _Fit-il tout sourire_

\- Mais avec plaisir. Même si nous avons presque fini.

Stiles entra sans le moindre problème de sorbier. Lydia cacha sa surprise, normalement il n'aurait pas pu passer la barrière. Il entra dans le séjour et vit la table mise, il s'approcha et Lydia guetta sa réaction face au couvert. Il en prit un, pour l'observer, sans aucun souci, ce qui laissa Lydia encore plus perplexe.

\- C'est de l'argent véritable ? Et ben, vous ne venez pas d'une famille modeste. _Lança Stiles_

\- C'est une imitation argent, Stiles. _Fit Lydia en souriant et lui reprenant le couvert pour le repositionner._

\- Belle imitation en tout cas. Tu dois en prendre sacrément soin.

\- Oui, ma mère était très à cheval là-dessus. Je viens juste de les laver.

\- Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié quand vous recevez du monde.

\- Tu n'es pas venu avec Malia, _fit Lydia pour changer de sujet._

\- Elle est rentré chez elle, pour se changer. Elle viendra avec Derek et Laura. Besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ?

\- Tu peux peut-être m'aider avec l'apéritif.

James arriva dans le séjour avec un plateau, parsemé d'apéritif en tout genre. Il salua Stiles et lui demanda d'aller dans la cuisine chercher un autre plateau. Stiles partit, James posa le plateau sur la table du salon, et questionna Lydia du regard :

\- Il est passé sans souci, et à même prit les couvert sans se poser la moindre question. Il n'est pas un loup garou.

\- On aurait eu de fausse information ? Attendons les autres pour voir.

Vers 20h, la sonnerie retentit à nouveau. Cette fois c'est James qui alla ouvrir, il y trouva Erica et Boyd, qu'il invita à entrer. Eux aussi n'eurent aucun problème à entrer, il les guida vers le salon pour leur servir un apéritif, dans lequel il avait glissé de l'aconit. Ils attendirent les derniers avant de commencer. On sonna à nouveau et Lydia alla ouvrir, elle trouva Laura et Malia devant la porte. Elle fit un grand sourire avant de les inviter à entrer, et en profita pour demander où était Derek.

\- Il a reçu un coup de fil avant de sortir de la voiture, il devrait arriver.

\- D'ailleurs le voilà, _fit Malia en pointant du doigt l'allée d'entrée._

Lydia tourna le regard pour voir Derek arriver avec une chemise noir qui lui moulait le corps. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, il arriva et une fois vers elle, il prit la parole :

\- Désolé, un coup de téléphone d'un ami.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. _Lança-t-elle en souriant_

Derek sentit son cœur s'accélérer face à ce sourire. Il se gifla mentalement avant d'entrer et de rejoindre les autres au salon, où James lui tendit un verre.

\- Alors, Derek s'était qui ?

\- David, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait bientôt avec sa famille.

\- Qui est David ? _demanda Lydia_

\- Mon ami d'enfance, nos familles ont toujours été très proches. Il était partit avec sa famille, pour un voyage en Europe.

\- C'était il y a un an. Ils devaient seulement rester quelques jours, mais au final, sa famille est restée et ils ont fait des études là-bas. _Continua Laura_

\- Et depuis nous avons des lettres pour prendre des nouvelles, et ils devaient rentrer pas avant des mois. _Finit Malia_

\- Bonne nouvelle alors. _Lança Lydia._ Alors, aux nouveaux amis et au retour d'ancien. _Ajouta-t-elle en souriant_.

Ils levèrent leurs verres, avant de tous boire un coup. Lydia et James restèrent attentifs à leur réaction mais à leur plus grande surprise ils burent sans problème.

\- C'est délicieux, qu'est-ce que c'est ? _demanda Erica_

\- Recette de famille. _Fit James avec un clin d'œil._

Le faux couple était plus que surpris, tous avaient passés la barrière de sorbier et bu de l'aconit sans ressentir le moindre effet. Le dernier moyen de douter était les couverts, mais vue comme Stiles les avait prit, ils doutaient que cela est un quelconque effet. Quand ils passèrent à table, James les installa pendant que Lydia alla dans la cuisine pour prendre le repas. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle mit les deux mains sur la table et baissa la tête. Comment était-il possible que leurs renseignements soient faux ? C'était tout simplement impossible. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta avant de voir Derek :

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui, oui très bien. _Répondit-elle_. Pourquoi tu es ici ?

\- Je voulais simplement voir si tu avais besoin d'aide.

\- Puisque tu le proposes si gentiment. Prends ce plat, _elle lui donna et leurs doigts se rencontrèrent les électrisant tous les deux._ Et amène-le, je prends le reste.

Derek sourit en acquiesçant, et sortie de la cuisine. Elle reprit sa respiration un instant, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer. Il y a quelque chose chez cet homme de pas net, comment pouvait-il avoir cet effet sur elle ? Elle reprit ces esprits et amena le reste du repas. Il se passa sans encombre, les invités avaient pris les couverts sans se poser de question, et ils passèrent tous un agréable moment. Lorsqu'ils partirent tous, Lydia et James firent rapidement le point.

\- C'est impossible ! Ils passent le sorbier, boivent de l'aconit, prennent des couverts avec une parfaite imitation argent sans problème. Comment cela a-t-il p arriver ? Ma mère m'a certifié qu'ils étaient des loups garous.

\- Nous sommes en mission de reconnaissance, c'est qu'elle avait un doute non ?

\- Non, pas sur Derek et Laura du moins. Les autres, elle l'ignorait. Mais Derek et Laura sont membres de la célèbre famille Hale, la puissante famille de loups garous qui existe. Nous avons jamais attaqué parce qu'il ne posait pas de problème.

\- Et si nous sommes venus, c'est pour savoir s'ils ont changés des gens en loup garou. Mais apparemment ils n'ont rien fait, donc mission fini.

\- Nous avons plus qu'a quitté Beacon Hill, et dire à ma mère le résultat. Et lui dire ce que nous faisons de notre avenir.

\- C'est vrai… _fit doucement Lydia_

\- Lydia, tu veux toujours rester chasser, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je…

\- Je ne te force en rien, si tu veux arrêter, c'est ton droit.

\- Mais qui te couvrira ?

\- J'aurais un nouveau partenaire. C'est quoi le vrai problème Lydia ? _Fit-il en lui prenant le bras_

Elle fut prit de spasmes et se sentit partir. Elle vit James avec un arc en train de se battre contre un loup garou. Une femme arriva en courant et l'appela, il tourna le regard vers elle et sourit, seulement le loup le mordit. Il hurla, retira son bras et donna un violent coup de pied pour éloigner la bête. La femme sortit son pistolet et tira en pleine tête du loup garou qui mourut sur le coup, elle se tourna ensuite vers James qui se tenait le bras.

\- Tu vas devenir un des leurs, _fit la femme avec haine_

\- Quoi ? _répondit James en levant le regard vers elle._

Il ne vit que le canon du pistolet de la femme, qui tira sur James en pleine tête.

\- NON ! _hurla Lydia_

Elle se releva en sursaut du fauteuil regarda James qui la fixait sans comprendre. Elle courut dans sa chambre et s'enferma.

 _ **Alors ? Je veux vos avis ! Sinon pas de suite !**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Bon j'ai eu une review, c'est déjà pas mal !**_

 _ **Guest : Merci infiniment pour cette review, je suis ravie que la fic te plaise ! Je mets la suite, qui j'espère te plaira !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Lydia passa le reste de la soirée et de la nuit enfermé dans sa chambre. Elle sortit que le matin, prête pour aller en cours. Elle croisa son cousin dans la cuisine qui la regarda bizarrement.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es prête pour aller en cours ? Je croyais qu'on devait partir.

\- Je ne pense pas que notre mission soit finie. J'ai un pressentiment qui me dit qu'on devrait rester.

\- Un pressentiment ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui vraiment ? Tu crois que je pourrais te mentir ? _répondit-elle acide_

\- Zen, je ne t'ai rien fais moi. Je pose juste une question, c'est bien la première fois que tu as un pressentiment, alors permet moi de poser la question !

\- Oui je suis sûr. Je suis persuadé qu'on a zappé un truc. Si comme ta mère la certifié, les Hales sont réputé pour être des loups garous, on doit savoir comment ils ont pu passer tous les tests sans faute ! Je m'occupe de Derek, _James haussa un sourcil_ , et toi de Laura.

\- Et pourquoi pas l'inverse ?

\- Derek est mon guide et Laura la tienne ! C'est plus facile !

\- M ouais…

Lydia fronça les sourcils mais, James haussa les épaules avant de partir se préparer rapidement. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il descendit habiller avec son sac prêt pour les cours.

\- Allez, chérie ! Il est l'heure de travailler un peu. _Lança-t-il le sourire aux lèvres_

Une fois dans la voiture, le silence s'installa. James voulait demander ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Lydia la veuille, mais il connaissait sa cousine, elle ne dirait rien à moins de le vouloir. Il préféra donc attendre sagement qu'elle lui parle. Une fois garée devant le lycée, il lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui sourit. Elle répondit chaleureusement et sortir pour rejoindre leurs classes respectives. Lydia arriva et croisa Derek sur le chemin qui marchait le téléphone sur l'oreille. Elle l'appela, il se retourna et lui sourit en lui faisant un signe de la main, et l'attendit. Lydia avança rapidement vers lui, le sourire qu'il lui avait donné, lui avait réchauffé le cœur, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et pu entendre la conversation :

\- Mais bien évidement que tu peux venir chez moi, quelle question. _Fit Derek avec un sourire énorme greffé sur le visage_.

Lydia sentit son cœur se déchiré, Derek avait une petite amie ? Elle ne l'avait pas prévue du tout. C'est peut être elle qui l'avait aidé d'une manière ou du autre hier soir.

\- T'as qu'à venir ce soir. J'ai entrainement de Lacrosse, je te présenterai mes nouveaux amis.

Mais il plaisante ? Il voulait qu'elle fasse sa connaissance ? Allez Lydia tu es une professionnelle, et qu'est-ce qui tu prends de réagir comme ça ? Derek n'est rien qu'une cible, rien d'autre qu'une cible.

\- Oui, c'est ça. A ce soir !

A ce soir ? C'est tout ce qu'il dit à sa copine ? Et ben, elle doit être comblée !

\- Désolé Lydia. Comment ça va ? _lança Derek en reprenant le chemin de la salle de cours_.

\- Nuit un peu difficile mais ça va. _Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire_. Quelque chose dans le repas n'a pas du bien passé.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Votre repas était excellent. _Lança Derek tout sourire_.

\- Merci. _Fit Lydia en baissant la tête, ces joues commençant à devenir rouge._

Derek, lui prit le menton et lui leva la tête, pour la fixer dans les yeux. Il sourit et lui dit :

\- Je ne plaisante pas, c'était vraiment excellent.

Elle sourit en retour et restèrent à se fixer sans bouger. C'est la sonnerie qui les ramena à la raison, Derek lâcha Lydia et tourna le dos gêné, tout comme Lydia qui baissa la tête et se mit à côté de Derek pour rejoindre la salle. Ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, et écoutèrent le cours. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, ils avaient passés la matinée ensemble, sans trop se parler la gêne de ce matin encore bien présente. A chaque cours, ils mirent à côté, même pour le cours au James était présent. Ce dernier avait voulu s'approcher de Lydia pour voir si elle avait du nouveau, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique se soit, qu'ils s'étaient déjà assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils avaient fixés le « couple » sans comprendre, puis s'était installé à côté de Laura. Au final, il n'avait pas écouté le cours, il avait préféré discuter avec Laura tout le cours.

Le midi, ils se mirent tous ensemble à table, seulement les quatre. Les autres devaient les rejoindre plus tard. La gêne semblait toujours présente entre Derek et Lydia, chose que James remarqua et tenta de la dissiper. Il prit donc la parole et lança :

\- Alors Derek ? _ce dernier leva la tête,_ prêt pour l'entrainement de ce soir ? Cette fois, je suis décidé à te montrer vraiment ce que je vaux.

\- Parce que la dernière fois tu n'étais pas à fond ? _répondit Derek_. C'est rassurant, je commençais à m'inquiété pour l'équipe. _Lança-t-il taquin_

\- Derek, tu rigoles ? Il a assuré la dernière fois ! _poursuivi Laura_

\- Oui, il s'est débrouillé. _Continua de jouer Derek_

\- Demandons à quelqu'un de neutre ! Lydia ! _elle releva la tête à l'entente de son nom_. Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de ma performance de hier ?

Elle resta bouche bé, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Elle fixa James qui l'incité à parler, puis Laura qui la regarda et lui fit un clin d'œil, et Derek qui détourna son regard.

\- Lydia ? Tu es devenu muette ? _fit son cousin._

\- Elle n'ose pas te dire qu'elle préférait regarder les fesses des joueurs plutôt que de se concentrer sur toi. _Lança Laura_

\- Pardon ? _fit James en tourna rapidement la tête vers Laura, les yeux comme des soucoupes._

Lydia resta muette, toujours sans rien dire. Elle semblait avoir perdu toute sa répartie. Elle était restée sur ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin avec Derek, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réagit ? Pourquoi était-elle restée statufier devant ses magnifiques yeux sans rien dire ? Derek avait-il vraiment une petite amie ? Ces questions tournèrent en boucle dans sa tête depuis ce matin. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et se tourna vers son propriétaire, elle tomba sur Derek qui la fixa :

\- Tu vas bien ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle sentit des fourmillements identiques à la veuille, et partit en transe. Elle vit Derek debout face à une femme, la même qui avait tué James dans sa dernière vision. Elle pointa son pistolet devant elle, Derek ne bougea pas, il resta immobile fixant cette femme sans faire le moindre mouvement. Lydia tenta de hurler pour lui dire de se sauver, de partir, mais sa voix mourut dès que sa bouche s'ouvrait. Derek hurla comme seul les loups garous le peuvent, ce hurlement n'était signe de bataille. Lydia avait entendu assez de hurlement pour le savoir, c'était plus de la tristesse. La femme tira en pleine tête, et Derek tomba mort sur le sol, le regard vide de toute émotion. Lydia hurla à plein poumons et se retrouva à la cafétéria, tous les regards sur elle. Elle fixa Derek avec panique, et se leva précipitamment pour quitter la salle. Laura lança un regard autour d'elle et tout le monde retourna à ces occupations. Derek et James avait fixé Lydia partir sans comprendre pourquoi. Cette fois, James n'attendrait pas sagement, sa cousine lui doit une explication. Derek et lui se levèrent pour la rejoindre, mais James arrêta Derek d'un geste de la main :

\- Je m'en occupe. Je sais ce qui ne va pas.

Derek se rassit et regarda James quitter la salle. Le reste du groupe arriva, et demandèrent ce qui se passait, ils avaient entendu hurler mais ne savait pas qui c'était. Laura leurs expliqua tout, ils furent plus qu'attentifs et Stiles prit la parole après :

\- Elle s'est mise à hurler quand elle à touché le bras de Derek ?

\- Oui, exactement.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle est humaine, _lança Stiles_

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle soit ? _répondit Derek_

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais elle a hurlé quand tu l'as touché, et Malia, Boyd et Erica ont du se boucher les oreilles tellement c'était intense. Alors je me pose des questions.

\- Stiles n'a pas tord, _fit Malia_ , elle débarque de nulle part avec une histoire assez bancale, ce ne sera pas la première créature qu'on doit affronter.

\- Lydia n'est pas un danger, _lança Derek_.

\- Alors pourquoi, il y avait du sorbier et de l'aconit hier soir ? _lança Erica_

\- Être au courant du surnaturelle, ne veux pas dire qu'ils sont dangereux ! _poursuivi Derek, sûr de lui_.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la défendre comme ça ? _dit Laura_

\- Je ne veux juste pas que l'on tire de conclusion trop hâtive.

\- Je vais juste faire quelques recherches sur elle, rien de plus. Ca marche ? _demanda Stiles à Derek_

\- Ouais, ça marche. Dis-nous ce que tu trouve.

\- Non, je comptais tout garder pour moi et ne rien vous dire. Vous laissez la surprise c'est plus drôle non ?

Il se prit un coup de coude de la part de Malia, avant que la table ne parte en fou rire. Derek parla de son coup de téléphone de ce matin, et tous furent ravis de la nouvelle et finirent le repas tranquillement.

Du côté de Lydia, elle s'était réfugiée, dans les gradins du stade sachant que personne ne serait là. Elle s'était prise la tête entre les mains et n'arrêtait de ressasser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait vue Derek mourir, tout comme James hier. Mais que lui arrivait-elle ? Elle entendit quelqu'un s'assoir à côté d'elle, elle n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qui s'était. Elle se remit droite et fixa le stade vide. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment que James prit la parole :

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu as plus précis ? Lydia, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.

\- Je n'en sais rien James ! _hurla Lydia_. Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai aucune idée ! J'ai juste un truc qui tourne pas rond chez moi et j'ignore ce que s'est, d'accord ?

\- Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive, Lydia. Dis-moi ce que tu as. _Reprit James tranquillement_

Lydia prit une grande inspiration, James n'y était pour rien. Il voulait juste l'aider, elle lui expliqua donc, tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, sa vision sur lui et sur Derek. James resta silencieux et attentif, jusqu'à ce qu'elle est fini. Il prit la parole qu'après :

\- Donc tu es capable de voir la mort des gens quand tu les touche ?

\- Apparemment.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais être. Tu n'es peut-être pas humaine. Et nous allons découvrir tout les deux ce que tu es.

\- James, si jamais je suis une créature dangereuse, tu dois me promettre…

\- Ne termine pas cette phrase. _Fit-il en levant la main et fermant les yeux._ Si tu es dangereuse, tu apprendras à le contrôler.

\- Et rester sur mes gardes toutes ma vie et peur de faire du mal à quelqu'un ? Je refuse ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que parfois tu n'as pas le choix ! Que c'est un mode de vie que je devrais adopter si je veux survivre, donc…

\- Assez ! _hurla James en se levant et tournant le dos à Lydia_. Il est hors de question que je te fasse du mal, et encore moins que je te tue !

\- James, _elle se leva et mit une main sur son épaule, James a saisit sur le champ mais resta de dos._ Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me traque parce que j'ai fais du mal à une personne et parce que tu auras refusé de faire ton devoir. Comme tu l'as dit, vous êtes chasseurs depuis des générations dans votre famille, s'il le faut tu devras le faire. _Elle le força à se retourner, et elle put voir des larmes dans les yeux de son cousin_. Je veux que ce soit toi, qui le fasse, toi et personne d'autre.

\- Très bien… Je le ferai

Il avait mit beaucoup de temps pour répondre, ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pleurant comme jamais. Oui, Lydia serait prête, si jamais elle doit mourir parce qu'elle est dangereuse pour les autres, elle mourait. Tel était son choix. Après plusieurs minutes à pleurer, ils se séparèrent, séchèrent leurs larmes, reprirent convenance et partir en direction du bâtiment comme si de rien n'était. Les deux pouvaient cependant sentir une boule de tristesse dans le ventre.

 _ **Voili, voilou ! Dites moi vos avis, j'espère en avoir un peu plus que d'habitude ! Sinon, ce chapitre sera le dernier ! Je ne vois pas l'utilité d'écrire, pour des prunes ! Je ne demande pas grand-chose, juste un avis positive ou négative, peut m'importe, juste un signe me montrant que l'ont montre de l'intérêt pour ma fic. Et pour les plus courageux, donnez moi des choses que vous aimerez voir, je peux les intégrer à ma fic sans soucis.**_

 _ **J'attends vos avis !**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Salut !**_

 _ **Je suis long à publier cette fois ci ! Désolé ! Merci infiniment pour les reviews**_

 _ **Anonyme : Je sais que plein de gens lisent les fics sans mettre de reviews, mais quand on a aucune review c'est dure de se motiver pour écrire une suite, même pour les lecteurs silencieux. En tout cas merci pour le compliment, je ne pense pas avoir un talent pour l'écriture mais j'apprécie beaucoup !**_

 _ **Calliope : Voilà, la suite désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps ! Réfléchis bien à ma proposition d'intégrer des idées ! Je les mettrais avec plaisir ! Je sais que c'est pas évident de laisser des review à tout le monde, mais je ne demande pas grand-chose, juste un « bon chapitre » ou « mauvais chapitre » me suffit. Au moins je sais que vous êtes là ! Merci pour ta review !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse la suite !**_

Lydia et James retrouvèrent le groupe à la sortie de la cafétéria, Derek lança un regard inquiet à Lydia qui lui en rendit un réconfortant, en souriant. Derek sourit à son tour, avant que Stiles ne mette son grain de sel :

\- Alors ? Il parait que tu as fais une crise ? _lança-t-il malicieusement_

\- Oui Stiles. J'ai eu un coup dur, la façon dont Derek m'a touché l'épaule m'a rappelé, la façon que mon père avait de me montrer son soutien.

\- Je suis désolé, _fit doucement Derek en baissant la tête_.

\- Hey, reprends-toi ! _Répondit Lydia en lui donnant un coup d'épaule_. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Derek se retourna vers elle en souriant, d'un petit sourire triste, mais qui la fit fondre. Elle partit bras dessus dessous avec James, en leur lançant qu'il allait profiter de leur heure de libre pour étudier à la bibliothèque. Le groupe eut tout juste le temps de les saluer qu'il avait déjà disparut. Le faux couple se retrouva à la bibliothèque, sur l'ordinateur le plus isolé. James sortit une clé USB et la brancha à l'ordinateur, et en ouvrit le contenu. A l'écran apparut un livre informatisé écrit en latin archaïque, que James commença à lire rapidement. Lydia partit dans les rayons pour trouver le moindre livre pouvant les aider, préférant toujours le papier que l'informatique. Elle finit par trouver un livre qui pourrait l'intéresser sur les créatures mythologiques. Elle alla vers James et feuilleta l'ancien livre, qu'elle trouva fort intéressant.

Un peu avant de devoir retourner en cours, James donna un coup de coude à Lydia qui était seulement à la moitié de son livre. Il lui montra la page qu'il avait sous le nez, elle la lut rapidement. Elle ouvrit en grands les yeux, et lança un regard à James qui tenta de se montrer fort. Elle ferma les yeux, se calma, respira un bout coup. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle fixa son cousin, puis lui dit qu'il le ferait ce soir. Elle voulait profiter de sa dernière journée, ou du moins son dernier après-midi. James voulu intervenir et la contre dire, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps et partit en cours direct rejoindre Derek qui venait d'apparaître devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Elle lui sauta littéralement dessus, Derek la réceptionna en fixant James, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui prenait. James baissa la tête en la secouant et se concentra à nouveau sur son ordinateur. Derek regarda Lydia qui venait de descendre de ces bras, elle prit son bras et le passa son le sien, et lui fit un sourire resplendissant.

\- Lydia, je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? _Fit Derek en commença à marcher vers la salle de cours_.

\- Rien, je suis juste en pleine forme ! Avec James, on a reparlé de la situation et cela m'a fit un bien fou ! Maintenant, je me sens légère, légère. _Répondit-elle en lâchant son bras et tournant en rond, les bras écartés et la tête en l'air les yeux fermés._

\- Si tu le dis. _Ajouta Derek en l'attrapant par la taille, la soulevant et la faisant tourner_

Lydia explosa de rire, encercla le cou de Derek de ces bras et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, avant que Derek ne finisse par la poser devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lydia sourit à son tour et lui prit la main pour l'entrainer hors du lycée.

\- Lydia, les cours c'est par là. _Fit-il en désignant le couloir derrière lui_

\- Oui, mais tu dois me faire découvrir cette ville aujourd'hui !

\- Et depuis quand ?

\- Depuis 15 minutes ! Allez viens, dis-toi que tu ne loupe rien ! C'est juste de la physique et on est incollable sur le sujet.

Derek hésita, il regarda le lycée puis Lydia. Il fit une ultime tentative en lui parlant de James, elle répondit que cela ne le déranger pas du tout. Il hésita encore quelques instants, avant de sourire et l'entrainer dans sa camaro. Lydia fit les gros yeux en voyant qu'elle allait entrer dans cette voiture. Tel un gentlemen, Derek ouvrit la portière côté passager :

\- Si madame veut bien entrer.

Lydia rigola discrètement, et entra dans la camaro en jouant le jeu de Derek. Telle la parfaite femme bourgeoise, elle prit la main de Derek pour entrer dans la voiture avec une grâce qui lui est propre. Derek referma doucement la porte avant d'aller côté conducteur.

\- Faîtes moi découvrir la ville chauffeur.

\- Mais bien sûr, madame.

Il commença à conduire, il lui montra le square, la mairie et tout le principal à voir dans cette petite ville. Ils firent une petite promenade au square, où Lydia prit la main de Derek et déposa sa tête sur son bras en avançant. Bien qu'il fut surpris au début, Derek se laissa faire et caressa même de son pouce la main de cette femme merveilleuse qu'il avait à côté de lui. Il en oublia presque pendant un instant qu'elle avait un petit ami et qu'ils avaient fuit ensemble pour vivre pleinement leur amour. Il finit par l'emmener en dehors de la ville et à prendre les routes forestières. Lydia fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard vers Derek qui sourit en coin, mais resta focalisé sur la route. Il roula encore pendant 5 petites minutes, il stoppa la voiture et descendit. Lydia regarda devant elle, mais tout ce qu'elle voyait été la forêt, même pas un sentier. La porte s'ouvrit laissant place à Derek, qui lui tendit la main en parfait gentlemen, elle la saisit et sortit. Derek lui demanda de fermer les yeux :

\- Tu comptes me tuer et m'enterrer sans que personne ne le sache ?

\- Toi tu as trop parlée avec Stiles, il déteint sur les gens plus vite que je le pense.

Elle lui tapa gentiment l'épaule, il se plaça derrière elle et mit ces mains sur les yeux de la jeune femme. Lydia prit ces mains pour les remplacer par les siennes, Derek posa donc ces mains sur ces hanches pour la guider. Elle ressentit comme un électrochoc à ce contact, une vague de chaleur l'envahit et elle déglutit difficilement.

Derek la guida à travers les bois, et elle put commencer à entendre un bruit d'eau. A près plusieurs minutes, Derek lâcha ces hanches, se mit devant elle prit doucement ces mains en lui demandant de toujours garder les yeux fermés. Il caressa doucement les mains de Lydia de ces pouces et prit la parole :

\- Tu es prête ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de hocher doucement la tête. Elle sentit Derek se mettre derrière elle et poser ces mains sur ses épaules. Il lui souffla à l'oreille d'ouvrir les yeux, elle frissonna à son souffle au creux de son oreille et s'exécuta. Elle en découvrit un paysage magnifique, elle mit une main devant la bouche devant ce spectacle ahurissant. Une petite plaine s'étendait devant elle, avec au bout un petit lac qui se remplissait par une cascade. La forêt qui bordait cette merveille était luxuriante. Lydia tourna le visage vers Derek qui attendait sa réaction, elle ne se fit pas attendre bien plus longtemps. Lydia lui sauta dessus, s'agrippant à son cou, Derek serra sa taille et la souleva en la faisant tourner. Il la reposa doucement à terre, et leurs regards restèrent plongés dans celui de l'autre. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant de longues minutes. Derek pris l'initiative de s'approcher de plus en plus près de ces lèvres qu'il voulait goûter depuis le début. Il ferma les yeux et déposa tendrement un baiser sur les lèvres tant convoités.

Lydia apprécia ce baiser léger, elle voulut l'approfondir, mais le téléphone de Derek sonna et la ramena à la raison. Elle le repoussa un peu violement, Derek la fixa blessé. Lydia tendit la main pour dire quelque chose, mais Derek secoua la tête puis se tourna pour répondre au téléphone. Lydia resta ainsi figée, la main tendue pour toucher le visage de Derek et lui expliquer. Pourquoi l'avait-elle repoussée ? Même si elle est censé être avec James, elle en avait plus qu'envie, elle donnerait chère pour recommencer, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait. Les recherches avec James avaient été fructueuses, elle était un danger et par conséquent, James devait la tuer. Elle baissa le bras puis la tête et tenta temps bien que mal de ravaler ces sanglots. Derek se tourna vers elle, lui disant qu'ils devaient rentrer que son ami était arrivé et qu'il était déjà tard. Lydia hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Derek mis les mains dans ses poches et se tourna pour partir, Lydia le rattrapa et encercla un de ces bras avec les siens et déposa sa tête sur son bras. Derek se tendu au début, ne comprenant pas le comportement de Lydia, il se résigna à râler et finit par déposer sa tête sur la sienne. Une fois dans la voiture, Derek tourna son regard vers Lydia qui fixait la route.

\- Lydia, _l'appela-t-il doucement, cette dernière tourna tête_ , Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bois. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi en oubliant que tu as James. Je suis vraiment désolé et je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Derek…

\- Non, il n'y a rien à ajouter. Je suis désolé et je comprendrais si tu m'en veux.

Derek la fixa, voulant savoir si elle allait riposter ou pas. Elle ne dit rien, se contenta de regarder cet homme, qui avait chamboulé tellement de choses en elle en seulement deux jours. Elle ne répondit rien, et regarda la route, Derek blessait démarra et partit. Lydia ne cessa de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la clairière. Elle l'avait embrassée et avait ressentit tellement de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle regarda plusieurs fois le visage de Derek, qui resta concentré sur la route. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, elle lui devait au moins une explication. Derek se gara devant chez elle et attendit qu'elle parte. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas, préférant tenir à ce qu'elle avait dit :

\- Merci pour cette journée…

Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait dire. Allez courage, il faut lui dire, il le mérite.

\- Derek, à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé, je…

\- S'il te plaît, _fit-il en levant une main et tourna le visage à l'opposé de Lydia en fermant les yeux_ , ne dis plus rien là-dessus. On peut oublier ? Je n'aurais pas du, je…

\- Derek regarde moi.

Il secoua la tête, refusant de la regarder à nouveau. Il avait trop mal pour ne serait-ce jeter un regard. Une main prit la sienne, il ferma les yeux plus fort encore, non il ne pouvait pas la regarder.

\- Derek je ne sortirais pas de cette voiture si tu ne me regarde pas et que tu n'écoute pas ce que j'ai à te dire.

Il se résigna difficilement mais fini par lever les yeux vers Lydia. Des yeux tristes se trouvaient devant lui, prêt à pleurer. Elle semblait si fragile, elle avala difficilement sa salive et prit la parole :

\- Je veux que tu saches que c'est sans aucun doute la plus belle journée de ma vie. J'ai passé un moment merveilleux avec toi, merci de m'avoir fait découvrir la ville et surtout ce coin magnifique. Et je ne regrette absolument pas le baiser que tu m'as donné. Je ne l'oublierai pas, sois en certain. Mais il ne se trouve que demain, je ne serais plus là. Alors je veux que les choses soient claires.

Après son discours, elle lui prit la nuque d'une main et rapprocha son visage, afin de se jeter sur les lèvres de Derek. Elle l'embrassa avec passion, elle plaça ces deux mains sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher encore plus. Derek approfondit le baiser en mettant ces mains sur le dos de Lydia pour que leurs corps se rapprochent toujours plus. A bout de souffle, Lydia se dégagea et sortit en hâte et couru jusqu'à la maison en pleurant à chaud de larmes. Elle claqua la porte et se laissa glisser le long avant de finir assise par terre. Elle attendit un long moment avant d'entendre le bruit de moteur de la camaro.

 _ **Et voilà ! Alors quel avis pour ce chapitre ? Je veux tout savoir !**_

 _ **Je ne sais absolument pas quand je mettrais la suite ! Mais je la mettrais !**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Et voilà la suite !**_

Derek resta un moment dans la voiture immobile, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il voyait encore Lydia devant lui en train de lui faire ce discours qui l'avait touché et qui semblait si réel. Pourquoi l'avoir embrassé comme ça et être partit aussi vite ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de ne pas être là demain ? Il se mit à fixer la porte d'entrée de chez elle, il résista à la tentation d'aller la voir pour avoir des explications. Il finit par démarrer la voiture et partir chez lui. Une fois arriver, il monta direct dans sa chambre, sans prendre la peine de voir sa mère pour la saluer ou encore sa sœur qui l'appelait pour savoir pourquoi il n'était pas en cours de l'après-midi. Il n'entendait rien, et s'enferma tranquillement dans sa chambre. Il s'écroula sur son lit, après avoir jetait négligemment sa veste sur son bureau. Il fixa son plafond et repensa encore et encore son après-midi avec Lydia. Il avait été merveilleux, fantastique, superbe, le plus belle après-midi de sa vie. Il resta ainsi pendant des heures et des heures, sans entendre quoi que se soit.

Seulement à un moment quelqu'un le tira de son lit et il s'écroula par terre. Il se releva doucement, pas en colère pour un sous et tomba nez à nez avec sa sœur et un homme qui devait être aussi grand que lui, les cheveux châtains, un simple t-shirt blanc avec un kéfié autour du cou, des mitaines en cuir et un pantalon noir. Des yeux d'un bleu très clairs, habité son visage bronzé, et ces mains sur les hanches le rendait plus impressionnant. Pourtant il semblait d'un calme à tout épreuve, et son odeur inspirée la tranquillité, en lui ces doutes et ces questionnements de la soirée disparurent en un éclair. Il sourit avant d'entendre le monologua de cet homme :

\- Alors, mettons les choses en point. Premièrement, tu vas me raconter exactement et dans les moindres petits détails pourquoi tu n'es pas énervé après ce qu'on vient de faire. Deuxièmement, tu vas le dire quelle personne ou plutôt quelle fille, _il haussa malicieusement les sourcils_. Troisièmement, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne m'as pas envoyé de messages pour me dire que tu étais arrivé et enfin, tu vas me raconter où tu étais tout l'après-midi et pourquoi tu n'étais pas en cours ! Je pars un an et voilà ce qui t'arrive ! Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? Je sais tu es amoureux !

\- Quoi ? Derek est amoureux ? _fit une voix qui sortit de nulle part pour arriver dans la chambre de Derek_.

Derek se mit la main sur le visage avant de fixer la tornade qui venait de sauter sur son lit. Elle s'arrêta, s'allongea, déposa sa tête dans ces mains et sourit malicieusement à son frère.

\- Alors Derek tu es amoureux ? C'est qui ? La fille dont Laura m'a….

\- Oh mais regardez l'heure, viens Cora, on doit faire nos devoirs.

\- Mais tu les as finis tout à l'heure !

\- Oui mais toi, tu ne les as pas fini ! _répondit sa sœur en haussant les sourcils en désignant la porte avec sa tête avec insistance._

\- Mais je n'en n'ai pas. _Continua-t-elle en faisant un « a » long, puisque sa sœur la tirer par le bras pour la faire sortir de la chambre._

Derek resta avec cet homme, qui haussa les sourcils en rigolant dans sa barbe.

\- Elle est toujours aussi énergique et désireuse d'en savoir plus sur ta vie.

\- Pourquoi changerait-elle ? c'est comme qu'on l'aime.

\- Bon maintenant, _il s'assit sur le lit_ , tu réponds à tout ce que je t'ai demandé !

Derek sourit, prit sa chaise de bureau et voulu commencer son récit mais il fit un geste de la tête vers sa porte. L'homme sourit, se leva alla vers la porte, l'ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec les deux sœurs de Derek. Elles sourirent à pleines dents et finirent par partir, il ferma la porte, posa sa main dessus murmura quelques paroles, la porte se mit à briller quelques secondes, puis tout les murs de la pièce, ainsi que le sol et le plafond. Derek le regarda un instant en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu crois que j'ai fais quoi pendant un an. Je me suis beaucoup entrainé avec mon père. Ta pièce est maintenant complètement à l'épreuve des oreilles de tes sœurs et ceux tant que je serais dans la pièce et que cette porte reste fermée.

\- David c'est sans aucun doute, la meilleure chose que tu es pu apprendre !

\- Je savais que ça te plairais. Bon maintenant plus d'excuse, raconte moi tout, on a un an à rattraper.

Derek sourit et commença sa longue tirade. Il lui raconta d'abord sa journée d'hier avec sa rencontre avec Lydia et son petit ami, et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il eut tout dit, excepté pour les baisers. Il était tard, mais pourtant David resta et fixa Derek avec attention, son ami ne lui disait pas tout, il le sentait. Il avait écouté avec intérêt, son l'ami lui avait manqué, et il était ravie d'être de retour.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas tout ? T'as fait une connerie et tu as honte ? Dans tout ce que tu m'as dit, je ne vois pas ce qui te mettrait dans cet état. Tu devrais être plus sur un petit nuage, et pas perdu comme tu l'es. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- C'est compliqué…

\- Tu ne préfère pas m'en parler ? Je comprendrais, j'ai été absent pendant longtemps et je n'ai pas été le meilleur des amis, j'ai donné peu de nouvelle. Et je n'ai pas d'excuse pour ça. Je pourrais dire que j'étais très occupé avec ma famille, mon entrainement, mais ce serait mentir. Je pouvais très bien trouver du temps pour t'appeler, les lettres n'étaient pas suffisantes. Et pour ça, je m'excuse. Mais je vais me rattraper, dès demain avec ma sœur, nous reprenons les cours ici.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis content que tu sois de retour tu m'as manqué.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Der'.

David ouvrit la porte et tomba encore sur les sœurs de Derek. Enfin, surtout Laura parce que Cora dormait à moitié devant la porte. David regarda sa montre, il était minuit passé, il se tourna vers Derek qui se trouvai juste derrière lui. Ce dernier secoua la tête en souriant, avant que sa grande sœur prenne la parole :

\- Punaise, pourquoi on n'entendait rien ? Ce n'est pas juste ! _râla-t-elle_

\- C'est très juste au contraire. David a appris de nouveau tour que je vais bien apprécier. _Sourit Derek_

Laura continua de marmonner dans sa barbe en allant dans sa chambre, Derek pris sa petite sœur qui s'était endormis devant la porte de sa chambre. Il la prit dans ces bras, et alla la déposa dans son lit en lui mettant la couverture comme il faut. Après ça, il raccompagna David, ils discutèrent encore devant la porte pendant un moment, avant que Derek ne pose finalement la question :

\- Mais tu rentres comment ? A pied ?

\- Non, j'ai mis ma moto dans ton garage. Ta sœur me l'a ordonnée, je voulais la laisser dehors, mais elle a insistée en disant que nous resterons tard. Elle avait pas tord finalement.

\- Comme quoi, elle nous connait mieux qu'on le pense.

Il suivit David dans le garage, et put redécouvrir la moto de David, elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours noir avec des tribales rouges sur chaque côté de la moto. Son ami pris les poignées et commença à avancer vers la grille avec Derek à ces côté. Ils discutèrent encore un long moment devant la grille, Derek n'étant pas prêt à parler plus, c'est David qui lui parla de son année en Europe. Il lui parla de ces cours et un peu de son entrainement, mais l'heure avançant, il du partir pour pouvoir dormir un peu avant le début des cours. Derek remonta dans sa chambre, et regarda rapidement l'heure, presque 2h du matin. Il se coucha, plus serein qu'il ne l'était il y a quelques heures.

Il se leva difficilement, lorsque son réveil sonna. Il prit sa douche, aussi longue que possible afin de se réveiller au mieux. Il descendit, habillé et prêt à aller en cours, il passa par la cuisine pour voir sa mère seule devant une tasse de café. Elle sourit en voyant son fils arriver :

\- Vous avez discuté longtemps avec David hier soir, non ?

\- Oui, assez. On avait plein de temps à rattraper.

\- Au faite, comment ça se fait qu'hier soir je ne t'ai pas vue ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! _fit rapidement Derek en baissant son regard vers sa tasse._

\- J'ai compris, tu préfère ne pas m'en parler.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que c'est long à expliquer et que… _cafouilla Derek_

\- Derek, inutile de te justifier. Tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prêt, tu l'as toujours fait.

\- Merci maman. Je t'en parle ce soir promis.

\- Comme tu voudras mon fils. Maintenant, vas en cours avant d'être en retard.

Derek salua rapidement sa mère, sauta dans sa Camaro avant de démarrer et de partir vers le lycée. C'est seulement dans la voiture qu'il reprit conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lydia la veille. Il y pensa tout le long du trajet, en se demandant quel comportement adopter avec elle, et surtout si elle serait là. Elle lui avait bien dis que demain, elle ne serait plus là. Il se gara et vit leur voiture non loin de la sienne. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se demander pourquoi que David lui fit un geste de la main depuis sa moto, lui-même venant de se garer. Derek sourit en sortant et couru vers lui, ils se firent une accolade avant d'aller en direction du lycée. Ils y retrouvèrent toute leur bande exceptait Laura qui prenait plus tard. Tous furent ravis de revoir David qui lui ne cacha pas sa joie d'être de retour. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Derek et David prirent le chemin de leur premier cours. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant la porte que Derek se figea, c'était un des cours qu'il partageait avec Lydia, et surtout où ils n'étaient que les deux normalement. David remarqua l'arrêt de Derek et le questionna du regard, ce dernier fut incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. David sourit et lança :

\- J'ai compris, tu ne peux pas te mettre assis à côté de moi pendant ce cours, puisque cette Lydia doit être avec toi. C'est ça ?

\- Ben en faite…

\- Et tu veux être à côté d'elle ? D'après ce que tu m'as dis hier soir, vous êtes assez proche mais il y aurait un problème entre vous.

\- Je dois lui parler absolument, ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Je ne vais pas chambouler toutes tes habitudes parce que je suis de retour. Vas-y, moi je vais sur une chaise libre, où je serai seul et abandonné. _Fit-il en rejetant sa tête en arrière et plaçant le dos de sa main sur son front en prenant un regard triste._

\- Merci David. _Répondit Derek en lui donnant un coup d'épaule_

Ce dernier lui répondit par un clin d'œil et alla s'assoir, dans le fond de la salle. A peine fut il assit qu'il commença déjà à parler avec sa voisine. Derek secoua la tête et se mit à sa place habituelle, où il attendit Lydia. Le cours commença et Lydia n'était toujours pas là. Derek fixa la porte toutes les cinq minutes, espérant la voir arriver. Il fit cela toute la matinée, mais jamais elle ne vint. Ainsi, elle avait dit vrai, elle ne serait plus là, David tenta de le réconforter mais rien n'y fit, Derek resta d'humeur maussade. Le midi arriva, Derek et David était assis à une table en train de manger tranquille, quand deux plateaux se posèrent à côté de chacun d'eux. Derek leva la tête et tomba sur sa sœur et James, il fit les gros en fixant ce dernier qui semblait malheureux.

\- Il faut absolument que tu sois au courant Derek, salut David, _fit rapidement Laura, ce dernier fit un signe de la main,_ Lydia est partie, comme ça sans donner de nouvelle. C'est un truc de dingue quand même non ?

Derek resta bouche bé devant la révélation. Certes, elle l'avait prévenu, mais il n'y avait pas cru. Il pensait qu'elle était juste malade ou il ne savait quelle raison. Il posa ces yeux sur James qui mangea en silence, la tête dans l'assiette. Derek prononça son nom pour qu'il lève la tête et confirme les dire de sa sœur. James releva la tête et d'un regard triste il annonça :

\- Elle est partit pour de bon, et elle ne reviendra pas, elle ne peut plus...

 _ **Voili, voilou ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? D'après vous où est Lydia ? Chapitre intéressant ou pas ? Je veux tout savoir !**_

 _ **Dîtes moi tout ! Un autre chapitre, en début de semaine prochaine !**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**E tiens à remercier absolument ma bêta calliope83, pour m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre et surtout rapidement !**_

« Elle ne reviendra pas, elle ne peut plus. » Ces mots tournèrent dans la tête de Derek encore et encore, et ce durant tout l'après-midi. David avait fini par s'installer à côté de lui dans les cours qu'ils avaient en commun, et essaya tant bien que mal de lui remonter un peu le moral, ou au moins de lu faire penser à autre chose. Mais rien n'y fit, il resta un zombie le reste de la journée, ainsi que les jours suivants. Le week-end arriva et Derek demeurait complètement dans les nuages. Laura avait essayé de lui parler, ainsi que sa mère , ne serait-ce que pour comprendre pourquoi son fils était dans un tel état. Personne n'arriva à le ramener dans le monde des vivants, il resta terré dans sa chambre, sur son lit, à fixer le plafond toute la journée du samedi. Le dimanche matin, David en eut marre de son comportement : il devait savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il entra dans la chambre de Derek, ferma la porte, utilisa un enchantement pour empêcher sa famille d'entendre, puis fixa Derek. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce à l'arrivée de son ami, était toujours allongé sur le dos, les deux mains jointes sur le ventre. David tenta le tout pour le tout, il ferma ses yeux, se concentra sur une image mentale de Lydia qu'il avait essayé de reconstituer grâce aux descriptions de ses amis mais surtout grâce aux photos de Laura. Une fois que l'image de Lydia fut parfaitement visualisée, il respira profondément et prononça sa formule.

Il sentit ses os craquer, rétrécir, il aurait dû souffrir le martyr mais rien, il n'éprouva aucune douleur. Une fois qu'il eut atteint la bonne taille et la carrure souhaitée , ses cheveux poussèrent , changeant de couleur , passant de châtain à un blond vénitien resplendissant. Il prit de la poitrine, jusqu'à en avoir une plus que généreuse, la peau de son visage se tendit pour laisser apparaître une peau parfaitement lisse. Une fois complètement transformé, il leva sa main, un nuage rouge l'enveloppa et se dissipa, laissant place à une robe d'un rouge flamboyant, le moulant à la perfection. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement ondulés, il avait désormais un collier sautoir autour du cou et des talons hauts à ses pieds. Il s'avança comme il put vers Derek- marcher avec des talons n'était pas une sinécure- , s'assit sur son lit, croisa les jambes, et expira comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant tout le temps de la transformation. Derek se releva rapidement, s'assit et fixa son ami - enfin pour lui, c'était Lydia en chair et en os, même l'odeur qu'il émanait de David métamorphosé en Lydia correspondait à celle de la jeune fille.

\- Salut Derek, _fit David avec sa nouvelle voix féminine._

\- Lydia, _parvint à articuler Derek en posant sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme qui occupait toutes ses pensées et qu'il ne croyait jamais revoir._

\- Pourquoi tu restes enfermé comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je … Je croyais t'avoir perdue. James nous a dit que tu étais partie et que tu ne reviendrais pas.

\- Et c'est uniquement pour ça que tu as tant de mal à décoller de ta chambre ? Derek, nous avons juste eu une petite sortie d'un après-midi, rien d'autre.

\- Quoi ? Mais Lydia, je croyais que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi. 

David/Lydia ouvrit grand les yeux, se releva du lit, fixant le vide. Il sentit après plusieurs minutes, des mains se poser sur ses hanches, et un souffle près de son oreille.

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Je t'ai tenue comme ça, et guidée à travers la forêt pour te faire découvrir mon petit coin de paradis. Personne à part David, ne le connaissait, c'était notre refuge.

\- Quoi ? Tu lui as montré notre prairie ? _hurla Lydia , se détachant de Derek avec des yeux furibonds, les mains sur les hanches._

\- « Notre » prairie ? _fit Derek en haussant les sourcils._

\- Hein ? _répondit David en réalisant sa gaffe._

\- Tu as dit « notre » prairie ? _répéta Derek._

\- Oui, enfin, je veux dire VOTRE prairie à vous deux, toi et David. Je suis flattée vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu m'as montré l'endroit secret de toi et ton meilleur ami, et ça me touche énormément. Mais je ne sais pas si David, le prendrait bien, après tout, ce type est quelqu'un de très gentil et…

\- David, c'est toi ? _lança Derek les sourcils froncés._

\- Non, pas du tout. C'est moi Lydia, ton amie ou petite amie, enfin quelque chose et…

\- David, _fit Derek en insistant sur chaque syllabe que son court prénom comportait._ Tu as appris à changer d'apparence ? _Il commença à avancer vers lui, l'air menaçant._

\- Heu, comment dire… _il recula doucement jusqu'à buter contre la porte_

\- Tu as osé te servir de tes pouvoirs sur moi ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu viens de me faire endurer ? _Il était de plus en plus proche de David et avait l'air furieux et blessé._

\- Techniquement, maintenant oui, j'ai ma petite idée. Mais soyons honnête, Derek, tu ne m'aurais rien dit de ce qui te tracassait et tu serais toujours en train de te morfondre sur ton lite sans moi. _Il se colla de plus en plus à la porte comme s'il avait voulu s'y enfoncer autant que possible._

\- C'est vrai, mais maintenant je veux juste te tuer. _Derek continua encore à s'approcher lentement._

\- Maintenant tu as un but, _tenta David en soulevant ses talons et en prenant la poignée de la porte._

\- Oh oui, j'ai un but. Je vais te réduire en poussière.

Il sauta sur David, qui eut juste le temps de se décaler sur le côté pour que Derek se prenne le mur. Il profita de la confusion de ce dernier pour ouvrir la porte et courir à travers la maison. Derek se remit vite du choc et se lança à sa poursuite. Il le rattrapa vite, mais David bifurqua brusquement et entra dans une chambre dont l'occupante le regarda étonnée :

\- Lydia ? _fit Laura._

\- Pas exactement, _répondit David en levant la main._

Un hurlement parvint à leurs oreilles et David devint rapidement blanc. Il sauta se cacher derrière Laura, qui lança rapidement :

\- Il y a des loups dans la forêt Lydia, c'est normal ces hurlements.

Elle tourna la tête vers la porte, pour voir apparaître son frère transformé. Ses yeux jaunes semblaient lancer des éclairs en direction de David. Laura fit les gros yeux, puis commença à voir rouge et hurla à son frère :

\- Non, mais tu n'es pas sérieux ? Te transformer comme ça en loup ? Elle va penser quoi Lydia maintenant ?

\- Ce n'est pas Lydia _, fit Derek en s'avançant_ , pousse-toi, je vais le tuer.

\- De un, c'est la tuer. De deux, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est Lydia, même l'odeur correspond.

\- Belle imitation, n'est-ce pas _? lança la fausse Lydia avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Laura tourna sa tête vers elle._ C'est assez compliqué d'arriver à un tel résultat, mais je dois avouer que je suis plutôt content de moi, et pourtant je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée, cette Lydia.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? _fit Laura_

\- Laura, ce n'est pas Lydia, c'est David _! hurla Derek en rage_. Il s'est changé en Lydia pour m'amadouer. Utilise tes yeux, il ne peut pas tromper un loup garou.

Laura regarda successivement Lydia puis Derek, puis fixa Lydia et fit passer ses yeux du vert au jaune or. Elle vit une aura autour de Lydia, une aura qui avait la forme d'un homme : celle de David. Elle commença par écarquiller les yeux, puis explosa littéralement de rire. Derek toujours en colère continua de s'avancer vers sa sœur et David. Ce dernier resta cloué sur place, toujours caché derrière Laura, qui arrêta de rire en voyant son frère s'approcher.

\- Derek, tu te calmes.

\- Quand je l'aurai tué ! _répondit-il._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour utiliser un de tes sortilèges à la noix pour le calmer ? _lança Laura à David._

\- Tant que je ne suis pas dans mon vrai corps, à part changer de tenue, je ne peux rien faire.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour redevenir toi-même ! _hurla à son tour Laura, transformée en louve._

\- Tu crois que ça se fait en deux secondes ?

Derek sauta sur David mais fut stoppé par sa sœur, qui le fit valser à travers la pièce pour le faire passer par la fenêtre. Laura se précipita sur le rebord et aperçut au sol Derek qui avait atterri avec souplesse et avait relevé la tête pour fixer sa sœur. Elle sauta de la fenêtre et commença à engager un combat contre son propre frère. Elle était plus âgée et maîtrisait mieux son loup que Derek, mais ce dernier se rétablissait plus vite qu'elle. La moindre blessure due à un coup de griffe se refermait presque entièrement en l'espace d'une seconde.

Le combat durait depuis quelques minutes, quand Laura prit la décision de maintenir une distance de sécurité entre elle et son frère. Dos à la maison, elle ne lâcha pas du regard son frère, l'incitant à se calmer. Derek était tellement en colère qu'il entendait à peine ce qu'elle disait, il voulut foncer sur elle mais s'arrêta brusquement à mi parcours , fixant son regard au dessus de sa sœur. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, puis se tourna pour voir ce qui avait stoppé son frère dans son élan. Elle resta totalement interloquée lorsqu'elle vit David assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux pourpres et une flamme dans chaque main. Il descendit doucement en volant jusqu'à se poser à côté de Laura qui ne le quitta pas des yeux, trop impressionnée pour détacher son regard de lui. Un cercle de flamme entoura David, ce dernier prit la parole d'une voix sereine mais pourtant lourde de menace :

\- Derek tu vas te calmer, sinon tu peux être sûr que tu vas le regretter.

Derek grogna, son loup intérieur se calma et relaissa sa place à l'homme, le feu l'ayant bien trop effrayé. Il redevint humain, de même que Laura et David fit disparaître les flammes autour de lui, ses yeux redevinrent normaux et les flammes de ses mains se dissipèrent.

Ils étaient quelques instants plus tard tous les trois installés dans la cuisine. David buvait une tasse de thé, Derek une infusion que sa mère lui disait de prendre quand il sentait le loup prendre le dessus. Ils finirent leur tasse dans un silence de plomb avant que Laura ne craque :

\- Mais c'était un truc de dingue ce que tu as fait David ! Te changer en Lydia, c'est déjà énorme mais voler et créer des flammes comme ça, c'est carrément génial !

\- Et pourtant, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis lessivé. Voler est un sortilège qui demande beaucoup d'énergie. A la fin de mon apprentissage, je serai capable de voler sans soucis, ça me coûtera aussi peu d'énergie que vous quand vous devenez loup garou.

\- Mortel !

\- Laura tu peux nous laisser ? demanda David

Elle le fixa, le jaugeant du regard pour savoir s'il se sentait capable de gérer Derek s'il recommençait à se transformer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Derek prit la parole :

\- Non David, elle peut rester. Elle a le droit de savoir ce qui se passe exactement, après tout, je suis invivable et elle a droit à une explication.

Suite à ces paroles, Laura s'assit puis regarda son frère, attendant l'explication plus que nécessaire de sa part. Derek eut un peu de mal à se lancer mais David et Laura firent preuve de patience, et il se jeta enfin à l'eau. Il leur raconta tout, dans les moindres détails, sans rien cacher cette fois. Davis resta silencieux tout au long de son intervention, écouta religieusement son ami. Laura était intervenue deux trois fois pour avoir plus de précision, et pour avoir la meilleure compréhension possible de la situation. Une fois le récit achevé, Laura se leva et prit son frère dans ses bras :

\- Je suis désolée, Derek. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Qui aurait cru qu'une fille te chamboulerait à ce point en deux jours.

Derek serra fort sa sœur dans ces bras appréciant son contact chaleureux et réconfortant. David fixa son ami, il lui lança un regard implorant son pardon. Maintenant il réalisait à quel point il lui avait fait mal et s'en voulait. Ils restèrent encore un moment à parler, ce qui fit un bien fou à Derek. Le soir tomba et David partit, Derek et Laura se mirent aux fourneaux et préparèrent le repas pour la famille qui ne devrait plus tarder. Leurs parents, Cora et Malia rentrèrent une heure après, alors que Derek et sa sœur finissaient de mettre la table. Ils furent tous surpris de revoir Derek détendu et souriant. Une fois à table, Derek expliqua dans les grandes lignes la raison de son comportement et tous comprirent qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

Il partit se coucher assez tôt. Mine de rien ces journée passées à se morfondre lui avaient fait perdre le sommeil et il était donc épuisé. Il se coucha, en pensant encore à Lydia, mais cette fois, cela ne l'empêcha pas de dormir. Demain serait un autre jour. Demain, il devait parler à James et savoir enfin ce qui était arrivé à Lydia.

 _ **Voili voilou les petits loups ! Alors vos avis et impressions ? Qu'attendez vous pour la suite ! Je veux tout savoir ! Dîtes moi tout !**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre…. Quand je l'aurais écrit ^^''**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Avec un retard considérable et sans excuse ! Merci encore à calliope83 pour la correction.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Le matin arriva et Derek émergea doucement de son profond sommeil. Il avait rêvé de son lundi matin : lorsqu'il pénétrerait dans la salle de classe, il verrait Lydia, assise à sa place, le regardant, souriante. Il avait bien conscience que cela ne pouvait pas arriver, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Il se doucha et s'habilla à la hâte, puis alla vers la cuisine avec son sac sur le dos. A peine eut-il franchi le seuil de la porte que sa petite sœur fit une remarque:

\- La classe, grand frère ! Un autre rendez-vous ? _fit-elle, haussant les sourcils._

Derek haussa à son tour les siens et regarda sa tenue, un jean noir et une chemise rouge, rien d'exceptionnel. Il sourit, ravi de voir sa petite sœur de si bonne humeur et répondit simplement:

\- Je t'aurais mise au courant si j'avais un rendez-vous.

\- Croix de bois, croix de fer…, _hurla sa sœur folle de joie._

\- … si je mens tu m'asperges d'aconit.

\- Yes ! _explosa Cora de joie_.

Derek secoua ses cheveux et s'assit à côté d'elle. Ses parents, Malia et Laura étaient aussi installés autour de la table et la traditionnelle discussion animée du matin avait déjà commencé. Derek ne parla pas beaucoup avec les autres, il bavarda plus avec sa petite sœur qui rattrapa ainsi le temps perdu de la semaine précédente. Derek apprit que Cora aimait beaucoup un garçon de son école. Il commença à jouer le rôle du grand frère protecteur en réclamant de rencontrer ce jeune homme pour lui parler entre quatre yeux. Cora rigola et décocha un coup de coude à Derek. Laura qui avait vu la scène sourit doucement ; cela faisait du bien de retrouver le frère qu'elle avait toujours connu. Ce dernier tourna le regard vers elle, et lui fit un petit signe de la tête, lui signifiant que tout allait bien, signe qu'elle lui rendit. Talia et son mari étaient ravis : cette entente retrouvée entre leurs enfants les émut. Ils se prirent la main et se regardèrent, heureux. L'heure d'aller en cours arriva. Derek, Laura et Malia partirent ensemble dans la Camaro de Derek, saluant leurs proches. Le jeune Hale insista encore rapidement sur le fait qu'il voulait rencontrer l'ami de Cora, elle sourit en lui promettant qu'il le rencontrerait.

La famille Hale arriva au lycée, et tous retrouvèrent leurs amis sauf James, qui semblait absent. Derek fulminait en son for intérieur, il avait besoin de parler avec lui. Il fit la tête jusqu'à son arrivée en classe, où il s'assit, David se mettant à ses côtés. Le jeune sorcier vit que son ami n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et comprit rapidement la raison de son air maussade. C'est pourquoi il tint à le rassurer :

\- On ira voir James chez lui ce soir si tu veux.

Derek tourna la tête vers David, intrigué.

\- Ben quoi ? _dit celui-ci_. Tu ne vas pas me dire que lui aussi est parti? On ira le voir tous les deux, et si on ne le trouve pas, on le cherchera.

\- Merci David !

\- A ton service, mon pote.

Sur ces paroles, ils se frappèrent la main en rigolant. Malheureusement, le professeur remarqua leur bonne humeur et leur demanda de la partager avec toute la classe en faisant un petit récapitulatif du cours précédent. Par bonheur, ils avaient une excellente mémoire ! Ils passèrent la matinée ensemble, se rappelant les bons souvenirs, comme les moins drôles. David faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour regagner la confiance de Derek, il avait bien conscience qu'il avait mal agi, préférant se concentrer sur ses dons de sorcier plutôt que sur les soucis de son meilleur ami. Derek apprécia ce qu'il fit, David n'hésitait pas à se confier, montrant qu'il avait une foi aveugle envers le loup garou. Avant d'aller s'asseoir avec les autres pour manger, Derek lui dit gentiment qu'il avait regagné sa confiance, au moment où il avait pris l'apparence de Lydia pour le faire parler. Le sorcier sourit :

\- Je pense que je devrais le faire plus souvent. Tu sais, la métamorphose. Être une femme m'a bien réussi, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- N'en rajoute pas non plus, _répondit Derek en se dirigeant vers leurs amis._

\- Oh allez, avoue, j'avais une de ces classes!

\- Une de ces classes quand ? _lança Erica._

\- Pas tes affaires _, répondit simplement David_.

\- David faisait allusion à la journée d'hier quand il est venu chez moi, _fit Derek._

\- Derek, tu m'as promis ce matin que tu n'en parlerais pas ! _reprocha le sorcier_.

\- David s'est transformé en Lydia pour obtenir les confessions de Derek et le sortir de sa période zombie, _ajouta Laura. David la foudroya du regard._

\- Quoi ? TU ne m'as rien fait promettre à moi, _s'écria Laura._

Le frère et la sœur Hale se frappèrent la main en signe de victoire, pendant que la tablée explosa de rire. Stiles se calma le premier et se lança dans un de ses fameux monologues :

\- J'hallucine ! C'est génial, développe ! Comment c'était ? Tu as eu mal ne te transformant ou c'était un truc où tu ne souffres pas ? Être dans le corps d'une femme c'est comment ? T'avais des talons ?

Laura acquiesça à cette question

\- D'ailleurs, tu marchais drôlement bien avec, c'est la première fois que tu en avais ? _David stoppa sa fourchette à mi chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette._

\- Première fois, _répondit-il._

\- T'as menti ! Les battements de ton cœur se sont accélérés, _fit Laura avec un clin d'œil._

\- Mais vas-y ! Développe ! Comment ça se fait que ce n'ait pas été la première fois ? Pendant une de tes missions secrètes d'Europe ou bien…

Le reste du repas se passa ainsi, Stiles lançant des hypothèses, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Les cours reprirent sans que Stiles n'obtienne la moindre réponse. Derek se retrouva seul pendant un cours, puisqu'il aurait dû le partager avec Lydia et James mais qu'aucun des deux n'était présent. Le cours passa lentement, il regarda à un moment par la fenêtre et aperçut une très belle femme à la chevelure châtaine, fine, avec un visage charmant. Elle s'avançait vers le lycée, portant des livres, telle une étudiante studieuse. Il reporta son attention vers le professeur pour suivre un minimum le cours. A la sonnerie, Derek souffla de soulagement : le prochain cours, il le partagerait avec David. Il arriva dans la salle et vit son ami lui faire signe qu'il avait réservé une place, il alla s'asseoir à ces côtés et sortit ses affaires. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais fut coupé dans son élan : David s'était retourné et fixait une personne qui venait d'entrer. Derek se retourna aussi pour voir ce qu'il se passait et reconnut la femme du parking. Le loup garou se rendit compte que le sorcier regardait d'un air mauvais la jeune femme. Le professeur arriva et la présenta : c'était une certaine Kate Argent, une nouvelle élève. Trois en l'espace d'un peu plus d'une semaine, c'était un vrai record à Beacon Hill ! David continua de la fixer méchamment, comme si le diable en personne se trouvait devant lui. Elle commença à regarder dans la direction des deux jeunes hommes, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, mais Derek put la sentir se crisper. Elle partit s'asseoir au fond de la salle, et David ne la lâcha du regard que lorsqu'elle se fut assise.

\- M. Johnson, vous semblez montrer un certain intérêt pour la nouvelle élève. Que diriez-vous de lui montrer l'établissement ? _fit le professeur_

\- Ce sera sans moi, _répondit David un peu brutalement au goût du professeur_

\- Tant mieux, je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Vous serez son guide.

\- Elle ne verra pas grand-chose alors.

\- Elle visitera l'établissement et vous serez son guide, est-ce bien clair, M. Johnson?

Le professeur avait mis ses deux mains sur la table pour appuyer ses dires. David avança sa tête jusqu'à la mettre très près du prof, et répondit un « très clair » à peine audible. Le professeur sourit et commença son cours. Derek regarda David, ses yeux quémandant une explication, et il lui répondit qu'il lui en donnerait une plus tard. A la fin de la journée, Derek rentra avec sa sœur et Malia. David avait demandé à ce que toute la meute Hale soit présente. C'est pourquoi le salon du manoir fut vite bondé : il y avait la famille Hale au complet, mais aussi Stiles, Boyd et Erica. Ils attendirent tous David afin qu'il donne une explication pour justifier cette réunion. Il arriva un peu plus tard accompagné de ses parents et de sa sœur Jane. Tout d'abord des retrouvailles chaleureuses entre les deux familles eurent lieu. Cora sauta dans les bras de Jane, elles avaient le même âge et s'entendaient très bien, tout comme leurs frères. Une fois le temps des retrouvailles écoulé, David demanda le silence et commença à expliquer pourquoi il avait voulu organiser cette réunion :

\- Je sais que vous vous posez des questions. Je pense que ceux qui étaient avec moi cet après-midi ont remarqué que je n'ai pas accueilli très chaleureusement la nouvelle.

\- Tu l'aurais tuée si tu avais eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, et elle s'est crispée quand elle a croisé ton regard, _précisa Derek._

\- Tant mieux, c'est qu'elle a peur de moi, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Mon fils, pouvons-nous savoir qui est-elle ? _demanda son père_.

\- Kate Argent, _lança David_

Ce nom jeta un froid chez les Johnson, ainsi que chez les parents de Derek. Ces derniers regardèrent les parents de David comme pour demander une confirmation. Ils reçurent un signe de tête de la part du patriarche de la famille, qui semblait le moins choqué et prit la parole :

\- Ainsi, mes visions ne m'ont pas trompé. Ils sont venus à Beacon Hill.

\- Quand tu dis Argent, tu parles de la célèbre famille Argent ? _demanda Stiles_.

Toute la meute le fixa avec de gros yeux, Stiles comprenait de qui ils parlaient ? Les plus interloqués furent la famille de David qui ne connaissait pas l'intelligence brillante et l'esprit de déduction de Stiles. Cependant, même les Hale et ses amis furent surpris de l'étendue de ses connaissances. C'est David qui répondit :

\- Oui, c'est bien la célèbre famille Argent. Comment tu les connais ?

\- Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Deaton, qui m'enseigne tout ce qui lui est possible de m'apprendre sur le surnaturel. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais je veux absolument tout savoir sur ce monde pour vous aider un maximum.

\- Impressionnant, je dois dire _, fit M. Johnson_. Stiles, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

\- Merci, il n'empêche que nous avons un gros problème maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ? _interrogea Laura._

\- La famille Argent est une célèbre famille de chasseurs très réputée et crainte par la plupart des créatures surnaturelles, _fit David_. Nous les avons rencontrés quand nous étions en Europe, ils allaient tuer une créature innocente. Je suis intervenu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard,...

\- … ensuite _, poursuivit Johnson_ , je suis allé voir le chef de cette famille pour lui parler. Ayant vu David à l'œuvre, il sait que nous ne sommes pas humains. En revanche, ils ignorent ce que nous sommes. Les sorciers sont très peu connus des chasseurs, c'est une sacrée chance pour nous. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous leur avons conseillé de ne plus porter atteinte à une créature innocente, sinon nous interviendrions.

\- Et le chasseur que David a arrêté était Kate, _acheva la mère de David_

\- Donc ces chasseurs sont dangereux ? Ils tuent sans raison ? _fit Erica_

\- Attendez, M. et Mme. Johnson viennent de dire qu'ils étaient supposés avoir arrêté leurs pratiques _, lança Boyd._

\- A supposer qu'ils nous aient écoutés. C'est pour ça que vous allez faire attention à Kate. Surveillez-la, nous nous occupons du reste de la famille. J'irais les voir demain, _conclut M. Johnson._

\- Très bien. Nous nous en occupons, _dirent en chœur les jeunes._

\- Bien et si nous en profitions…, _lança Talia._

\- En fait, je crois que nous devons vous dire quelque chose, _lança Stiles._

Toute la meute le regarda. Stiles se leva et se mit à la place que David avait occupée pour faire son annonce. Bien qu'il fût le seul humain de la meute, Stiles avait su se faire respecter et se faire accepter par chacun d'entre eux, grâce à son intelligence et la pertinence de son raisonnement qui les avait sauvés plus d'une fois.

\- Je crois que les Argent ne sont pas les seules personnes dont il faut se méfier. Vous tous connaissez les nouveaux du lycée, Lydia et James ?

Tous acquiescèrent, y compris les Johnson car l'arrivée de ces nouveaux élèves leur avait été racontée par David.

\- Un incident a eu lieu un midi, Lydia s'est mise à hurler après avoir touché Derek.

\- Oui, on se rappelle tous cet incident. Elle a failli nous rendre sourds, _se plaignit Laura._

\- Eh bien, j'ai fait des recherches avec Malia, comme je vous l'avais promis. Et nous pensons que Lydia n'est pas une humaine.

 _ **Alors ? Vos avis ! Dites moi tout ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite !**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Et voilà la suite ! Merci encore a calliope83 pour la correction ! Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans elle !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

La nouvelle de Stiles jeta un froid considérable dans le manoir. Les plus choqués furent les lycéens qui connaissaient Lydia. Derek ne broncha pas, il resta complètement immobile, son cœur garda la même cadence et on aurait dit qu'il avait été transformé en statue. Devant le silence général et les regards suppliants de certains désireux d'en savoir plus, Stiles poursuivit son raisonnement :

\- Lydia a poussé un cri, un cri qui a déchiré les tympans des loups garous, à tel point qu'ils ont dû se boucher les oreilles. C'est en se basant là-dessus que nous avons commencé nos recherches avec Malia. On a obtenu plusieurs résultats et on les a éliminés successivement, pour au final se demander ce qui peut bien faire hurler une personne, et laisser un regard terrorisé sur le visage. Nous avons aussi consulté Deaton et nous sommes parvenus à une conclusion. Lydia Martin est une Banshee, la messagère de la mort, celle qui prédit la mort.

Derek encaissa le coup, comme le reste du groupe. Cependant le jeune loup fit le lien avec un des moments qu'il avait vécus avec Lydia et questionna de ce fait Stiles :

\- Tu veux donc dire que lorsqu'elle m'a touché puis hurlé, elle a annoncé ma mort prochaine ?

\- C'est ce qu'on a pu en conclure. Mais on ignore les vrais pouvoirs d'une Banshee, Deaton m'a donné des livres sur le sujet, je suis en train de les lire.

Derek se leva et partit dans sa chambre calmement, sans geste brusque, son cœur battant normalement. Personne ne le suivit, sa famille étant trop choquée par la nouvelle, surtout les plus âgés qui connaissaient la réputation des Banshees. Derek entra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, il commença à réfléchir à toute allure. Et si Lydia et James étaient venus à Beacon Hills pour fuir la famille qui rejetait leur fille ? Et si Beacon Hills avait attiré Lydia ? Et James ? Etait-il humain ou pas ? Et savaient-ils qui étaient les Hales ? Savaient-ils que dans le groupe, seul Stiles est humain ? S'ils savaient, pourquoi avoir mis du sorbier quand ils sont allés diner chez eux ? Etait-ce un test ?

Il stoppa sa réflexion en entendant frapper à la porte qui s'ouvrit. Sa mère apparut avec derrière elle, M. Johnson. Pourtant, il resta dehors lorsque Talia entra en fermant la porte. Elle resta un moment immobile puis son fils tapota son lit et la mère vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ce dernier prit enfin conscience de ce que Lydia avait prédit à son sujet, et dit d'une petite voix :

\- Je ne veux pas mourir maman…

\- Et tu ne mourras pas. Nous allons l'empêcher.

\- Mais comment ? Si Lydia est bien une Banshee, elle a prédit mon destin. Peut-on lutter contre cela ?

\- Le destin n'est jamais gravé dans le marbre. Et si Lydia est vraiment une Banshee, en te touchant elle a dû avoir une vision sur ta mort. Si nous savons comment tu es censé mourir, nous pourrons l'empêcher, _fit doucement sa mère en posant un bras par-dessus l'épaule de son fils._

Derek posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère et commença à verser quelques larmes silencieuses. Talia déposa sa deuxième main sur la tête de son fils et le berça, elle lui dit que la pièce avait été insonorisée par M. Johnson. Derek s'autorisa un peu plus à pleurer et passa ses bras autour du cou de sa mère. Sa mort avait été annoncée, la femme qu'il aime est une Banshee et a disparu, qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire ? Il n'était qu'un ado, mais maintenant, il savait ce dont il avait besoin. Il devait aller voir James et obtenir des réponses.  
Il sortit des bras de Talia, lui fit un sourire réconfortant, sa mère le lui rendit et se leva pour se diriger vers le salon, suivie de Derek. Ils arrivèrent et trouvèrent toute la meute en pleine discussion, le sujet « mort de Derek » semblait avoir été oublié. Ils bavardèrent de tout et de rien, essayant de se réconforter mutuellement, se disant que tout était normal. David remarqua le premier l'entrée de Derek, alla vers lui, puis lui fit une accolade, qui réconforta le loup. David eut à peine le temps de se retirer que Cora décréta :

\- Câlin général !

Et très vite, Derek se retrouva noyé sous une masse. Masse composée de ses amis, de sa famille, de Stiles l'humain, de Malia la coyote, de Laura la grande sœur, d'Erica l'excentrique, de Boyd le silencieux, de Cora la petite sœur et de Jane la jeune sorcière. Les adultes regardèrent cette mêlée de créatures en souriant, émus, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Peter, qui fit les gros yeux en découvrant le spectacle des corps enchevêtrés se câlinant et se chatouillant :

\- Un câlin général sans moi ? Ca va pas, non ?

Et il sauta sur le tas, les faisant tous tomber tels des dominos. Peter rentrait juste d'un voyage d'affaire, plus tôt que prévu puisqu'il ne devait revenir que le lendemain. Ils râlèrent tous pour la forme, Derek le premier :

\- Peter ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu es pire qu'un enfant !

\- C'est vrai mais c'est mon père, _claironna Malia fièrement_.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras, ravie de revoir son père. Il était parti depuis une semaine, et comme à chaque fois, Malia était surexcitée de le revoir. Peter attrapa sa fille, la soulevant et la faisant tourner, tel qu'un père pourrait le faire avec sa petite fille de 6 ans. Il sourit et lui colla un bisou sur la joue, heureux comme jamais de la retrouver. Ensuite, il remarqua la présence des Johnson et alla les saluer un à un. La meute de Beacon Hill était de nouveau au complet, la joie régna jusqu'à ce qu'il demande la raison de ce câlin. Alors le silence s'abattit à nouveau sur l'assemblée.

\- J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- C'est un peu ça mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir, _répondit doucement Talia._

Puis vint l'explication détaillée, Talia et Stiles se relayèrent pour exposer au mieux la situation. Peter écouta religieusement, il faisait souvent le clown, mais tout le monde dans la pièce pouvait témoigner que Peter était un homme très intelligent et qu'il connaissait très bien les créatures qui peuplent ce monde ici-bas. Une fois l'histoire finie, il s'éclipsa rapidement et revint quelques instants après, avec un ordinateur portable dans les mains. Il s'approcha de Stiles, le lui tendit et dit :

\- Voilà des années que tu te prépares à ce rôle, celui de conseiller. Deaton t'a très bien formé et ta formation n'est pas finie, mais il est temps que tu aies ceci entre tes mains.

Stiles prit l'ordinateur et lança un regard interloqué à Peter.

-Dans cette ordinateur, _poursuivit-il_ , tu trouveras toutes les informations que les Hale et les Johnson récupèrent sur les créatures surnaturelles depuis des siècles. J'ai numérisé moi-même toute ces infos pour en faciliter la lecture, c'est mieux que d'avoir des centaines de manuscrits.

Stiles fit les yeux ronds, choqué de ce que Peter lui disait.

-Je pense qu'il est temps que vous les jeunes vous gériez certains problèmes, celui-ci vous concerne directement, il est donc tout naturel que ces recherches vous reviennent, _conclut Peter._

\- Mais, vous pensez vraiment que je suis prêt ? _fit Stiles hésitant_

\- Bien sûr et il n'est pas le seul à le penser, _intervint Talia._ Cela fait un moment que nous en parlons entre nous, Deaton approuve totalement cette décision. Tous les adultes ici présents pensent que tu es prêt, mais surtout que vous êtes tous prêts. Vous tous les jeunes. Le temps est venu pour vous d'intervenir dans ce monde. Nous serons toujours là pour vous conseiller, mais nous n'interviendrons qu'en cas de nécessité absolue. Cora et Jane vous rejoindront plus tard.

\- C'est pour ça que nous sommes partis en Europe? _demanda David_

\- Oui, tu devais recevoir une formation poussée pendant un certain temps. Nous t'entrainerons toujours, mais maintenant, c'est toi le sorcier de cette meute de jeunes. Nous les anciens, nous serons de simples conseillers.

Tous les jeunes se regardèrent mutuellement, ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient être heureux, honorés ou terrifiés. Stiles se leva, cala l'ordinateur sous son bras, tendit une main à Peter et déclara :

\- Merci. Tu peux être sûr que je suis honoré de cette confiance. Je saurai remplir ce rôle, j'en fais le serment.

\- Nous n'en doutons absolument pas, _fit Peter en souriant_. Le mot de passe de cet ordinateur ne doit être connu que de toi seul, c'est ta source de renseignements. Mais tu peux le divulguer à ta meute si tu en vois la nécessité.

Stiles regarda ses amis un à un. Tous le regardèrent en souriant et en inclinant légèrement la tête. Il comprit leur message, ce choix lui appartenait, ils ne lui en tiendraient pas rigueur. Son choix fut vite fait :

\- J'ai une confiance aveugle en ma meute, tout le monde saura le mot de passe.  
 _Les adultes sourirent à cette réponse._

\- C'est ce que nous pensions, fit Peter, mot de passe : Lupus Maleficus, ce qui veut dire…

\- Loup Sorcier, _coupa Stiles_ , comme la composition de la meute des loups et des sorciers. _Peter sourit et se tourna vers sa sœur Talia._

\- Nous avons vraiment fait un bon choix.

\- Effectivement.

Et alors toute la meute, la toute nouvelle meute, celle composée des jeunes, hurla de joie. Les loups se changèrent et laissèrent leur nature sauvage s'exprimer, David rejoignit Stiles et mit sa main sur son épaule. Dorénavant les deux seraient les premiers sollicités dès qu'un nouveau problème surgirait, le sorcier communiquant avec la nature et l'humain connaissant tout du monde surnaturel. Ils se sourirent mutuellement et se joignirent à la meute en poussant un hurlement de loup eux aussi. Les adultes sortirent de la salle, laissant la nouvelle meute gérer cette nouvelle mission, leur première tâche de meute. Cora et Jane suivirent leurs mères, fières pour leurs frères, sœurs et amis. Elles étaient impatientes de rejoindre un jour à leur tour cette meute. Une fois l'excitation passée, les membres de la meute s'installèrent et parlèrent sérieusement du problème qu'ils rencontraient. C'est Laura qui intervint la première :

\- Il est évident que la priorité est de sauver Derek de sa mort annoncée.

\- On est tous d'accord mais pour ça, on doit en savoir plus sur les Banshee et sur Lydia et James, _continua Malia._

\- Stiles, on suppose que pour les Banshees, ce travail d'investigation te revient, _fit Erica._

\- Avec plaisir, de plus maintenant, j'ai une nouvelle source d'infos, _fit-il en agitant l'ordinateur_. Malia pourra m'aider avec les livres de Deaton. Par contre, je ne peux pas travailler sur cette recherche et aussi sur James et Lydia, c'est trop.

\- Avec Erica, on s'occupe de James et Lydia, _fit Boyd._

\- Attendez, _coupa Derek._ Ce que vous faites est très bien, mais il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse depuis que Stiles nous a appris la nature de Lydia. Si Lydia est une Banshee, James doit forcément être au courant.

\- Donc James et Lydia sont forcément au courant de l'existence du surnaturel, _poursuivit David._ Et tu m'as bien dit qu'il y avait du sorbier et de l'aconit quand vous êtes allés manger chez eux.

\- Oui, c'est moi qui ai tout saboté, _fit Stiles_. J'ai fait une brèche légère dans le sorbier au niveau du perron, j'ai versé une petite potion dans le vase à apéritif pour annuler les effets de l'aconit, et j'ai vérifié l'authenticité des couverts en faux-argent.

\- Donc ils seraient au courant pour nous ? _fit Laura_. Les Hale sont connus dans le monde du surnaturel comme étant une grande famille de loups garous.

\- Ils savent donc bien qui nous sommes, _trancha Boyd._

 _ **Alors ? Que pensez-vous du fait des jeunes qui prennent de l'indépendance ? Je veux tout savoir !**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre… Je sais pas quand ….**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Voilà la suite ! Voilà un moment que Lydia n'est plus présente dans ma fic ! Je poste donc un chapitre entièrement consacré à ce qui lui est arrivé ! J'y raconte son histoire depuis le moment où elle a donné son baiser d'adieu à Derek, pendant la fin de la semaine suivante (semaine durant laquelle Derek était un zombie) et enfin le lundi où la réunion de meute a eu lieu !**_

 _ **Rappel de fin du chapitre 4**_ _ **:**_ _Après son discours, elle prit la nuque de Derek d'une main et rapprocha son visage, afin de se jeter sur ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa avec passion, plaçant ses deux mains sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher encore davantage d'elle. Derek approfondit le baiser en mettant ses mains sur le dos de Lydia pour que leurs corps se touchent jusqu'à s'entremêler. A bout de souffle, Lydia se dégagea, sortit en hâte et courut jusqu'à la maison en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle claqua la porte et se laissa glisser le long du mur avant de finir assise par terre. Elle attendit un long moment avant d'entendre le bruit de moteur de la Camaro redémarrer._

Elle ne resta pas seule longtemps, James l'avait entendue rentrer et il s'avança doucement vers elle, jusqu'à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment. James tenta de prendre la parole à de nombreuses reprises mais aucun mot ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche. Lydia se leva, se plaça devant James et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il prit sa main en retour et se mit debout. Le regard que lui lança Lydia voulait tout dire, ce à quoi il répondit :

\- Je ne le ferai pas.

\- Tu me l'as promis, _répondit calmement Lydia_ , on ne faillit pas à ses promesses.

\- Je n'ai jamais utilisé ces mots, j'ai dit que je le ferai. Mais pour le moment je ne vois pas la moindre raison de te tuer.

\- Je le savais que tu n'aurais pas le courage de le faire. Je le ferai moi-même.

Suite à ces paroles, elle tourna les talons et partit en direction de sa chambre. James lui prit le bras, la retourna, la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux et lança d'un ton autoritaire :

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse faire. Nous devons envisager toutes les options. Pour le moment à part voir ma mort et celle de Derek, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

\- James, le bestiaire est clair, je suis et je cite « une messagère de la Mort ». Je ne peux être que le mal. La Mort m'a choisie pour une raison, et je ne veux pas savoir laquelle.

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et commença à monter les escaliers. Certes, cela ne lui plaisait pas de devoir mourir. En même temps, à qui cela plairait-il de mourir ? A personne. Mais maintenant, la voilà qui se retrouvait dans une situation qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagée : elle était devenue une des créatures qu'elle chassait. Elle avait grandi avec des principes, et elle ne trahirait pas ses convictions même si elle était devenue à son tour une cible. Ce soir, elle se donnerait la mort, avec ou sans l'aide de James. Pourtant, elle stoppa net tout mouvement en entendant les paroles de son cousin :

\- Et que fais-tu de notre Matra ? Protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent se protéger. Et nous deux nous avons toujours rajouté : aidons ceux qui ignorent ce qu'ils sont.

\- Nous savons ce que je suis, une Banshee. Une messagère de la Mort, _fit Lydia d'une voix tremblante._

\- Non, nous n'avons jamais vu de Banshee avant. Nous ignorons tout d'elles. Sont-elles bonnes ou mauvaises ? Quelles sont leurs capacités ? Ont-elles des envies particulières ? Peux-tu répondre à toutes ces questions ? _Il avait proféré ces paroles en montant les escaliers petit à petit, Lydia toujours dos à lui et, soudain, il s'arrêta à son niveau_. Le peux-tu Lydia ? Peux-tu prédire ce que tu vas être ?

Lydia trembla, le corps secoué de sanglots. Elle avait réussi à être forte pendant un moment, mais maintenant elle voulait lâcher prise. Elle se tourna vers James et tomba dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Oui, c'était évident, elle n'était pas prête à mourir. Elle voulait vivre, continuer de découvrir le monde. Elle voulait apprendre à connaître Derek, voir l'homme qu'il était vraiment, même si c'était un loup garou. Elle s'en fichait royalement, elle voulait l'aimer, être à ses côtés, être heureuse. Elle leva son regard vers James et lui dit d'une vois suppliante :

\- Je ne veux pas mourir.

James fut sous le choc de ce qu'il voyait. Lydia devant lui pleurait, cela était tellement rare qu'il avait du mal à y croire .Elle avait toujours été si forte, ne montrant jamais la moindre faiblesse, elle semblait si parfaite. Pourtant, cette femme était faite d'argile, d'apparence forte mais si fragile à l'intérieur, elle avait trop vécu et trop vu de choses difficiles dans sa vie. Elle avait besoin de stabilité pour l'instant, et malheureusement la vie de chasseur et les sacrifices qu'elle impliquait ne lui correspondaient pas du tout. Il lui fit un mince sourire et répondit d'une voix douce :

\- Alors, apprenons ce que tu es et apprends à contrôler ton pouvoir.

Lydia fit un mince sourire et remit sa tête sur la poitrine de son cousin. Elle ne pleurait plus, elle savait que son cousin serait là quoi qu'il arrive, elle en soupira d'aise. James entendit et sentit son soupir et en fut ravi. Elle n'envisageait plus de partir, maintenant il pouvait trouver le moyen de sauver sa cousine. Il l'éloigna d'elle et d'un simple coup d'œil, ils se comprirent, le temps était venu d'agir et de débuter les recherches. Ils retournèrent dans le salon, où Lydia put voir le bestiaire affiché sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Devant l'écran, se trouvait une multitude de feuilles, sur lesquelles on pouvait distinguer plusieurs mots en latin archaïque avec une traduction griffonnée à côté. Lydia regarda James et haussa un sourcil en guise de questionnement. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête avec une de ses mains en disant :

\- J'essaie comme je peux de traduire, la page sur les Banshees mais, je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi.

Lydia sourit, prit place devant l'ordinateur et se lança dans la traduction de la dite page. James se plaça en face d'elle, prit l'autre ordinateur et fit plusieurs recherches sur des sites divers et variés. Bien plus tard, Lydia cligna des yeux, luttant contre le sommeil. Il était déjà tard et elle avait déjà traduit une bonne partie de la page, il ne lui restait plus que quelques phrases. Face à elle, James avait la tête posée sur son clavier et dormait à poings fermés. Lydia sourit, elle se leva et souleva doucement sa tête pour y placer un coussin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'ordinateur de James. Une recherche était lancée, et un site en particulier attira son attention. Elle cliqua sur le lien et put lire ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Elle ne fit que retrouver ce qu'elle avait déjà lu auparavant : elle pouvait prédire la mort, utiliser sa voix comme une arme, dans certains cas obtenir les souvenirs d'un défunt à l'aide d'un objet lui appartenant. Elle entendait des sons ou avait des visions sur la mort d'une personne et lorsqu'elle reprenait conscience, elle hurlait. Enfin elle était rattachée à une famille. Si c'était vraiment le cas, à quelle famille pouvait-elle être reliée? Elle avait vu la mort de James et Derek, or ils n'étaient pas vraiment de la même famille. Elle finit par lire une phrase, disant que les Banshees pouvaient communiquer entre elles.

Elle ne comprit pas vraiment cette phrase, et décida de finir sa traduction. De toute façon, elle avait dit à Derek qu'elle ne viendrait plus en cours. Elle ne pouvait plus le regarder en face. Une fois devant son ordinateur, elle sentit des fourmillements dans sa main et lorsqu'elle la regarda, elle se sentit partir et perdre le contrôle de son corps. Elle se leva et quitta la maison. Elle commença à errer dans les bois, tel un zombie se déplaçant à l'aveugle.  
James se réveilla le matin avec des courbatures, il sentit le coussin sous sa tête et sourit. Lydia, quel ange cette fille! Il s'étira et regarda son ordinateur: évidemment l'écran était éteint, à court de batterie. Il se leva, alla le brancher et regarda le résultat de ses investigations, il vit s'afficher une page ouverte, et ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi. Il la lut et sourit, toutes les recherches avaient démontré que Lydia ne serait un danger pour personne. Il appela Lydia mais n'eut aucune réponse de sa part. Il la chercha dans toute la maison mais ne la trouva pas, il s'inquiéta et aperçut la porte d'entrée encore ouverte. Il courut et regarda dehors, mais ne vit que la rue déserte. Il tomba à genoux, frappa le sol avec ses poings et hurla le nom de sa cousine.

Il rentra en hâte, regarda rapidement l'heure : 7 heures 40. Il se changea rapidement et prit son sac de cours, il ne devait pas gâcher sa couverture. Une fois au volant, il réalisa vraiment que Lydia était partie et qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle se soit tuée elle-même. Ce fut d'une humeur triste et sombre qu'il se rendit au lycée. Il entra dans sa salle de cours, s'assit à sa place avant de voir Laura arriver, lui frappant amicalement le dos :

\- Hey, tu étais où ce matin ? On ne t'a pas vu arriver _, fit-elle joviale_.

\- J'arrive à peine… _murmura-t-il_.

\- James ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _s'inquiéta Laura_.

\- Lydia, elle …. _Il eut du mal à terminer sa phrase_. Elle ... est partie…

\- Quoi ? Mais où ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, _hurla James._

Laura leva les deux mains en signe d'excuse et passa son bras autour du dos de son ami. Ce dernier esquissa un faible sourire, mine de rien il appréciait que Laura soit aussi prévenante avec lui. A part Lydia, aucune femme ne lui avait accordé un quelconque soutien ou ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'attention. Laura lui adressa un faible sourire, elle voulait vraiment l'aider mais comment pouvait-elle faire? Elle se contenta de se taire tout le long de la matinée, mais fit plusieurs fois des gestes réconfortants, comme un simple regard quand il le fallait ou sa main qui se posait pour caresser la sienne. James avait plus qu'apprécié ces gestes, il se sentait toujours aussi mal, mais Laura était présente à ses côtés et lui prodiguait un réconfort qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'ici. Au repas de midi, Laura annonça la nouvelle de la disparition de Lydia à Derek et David. James aurait juré que la tête de Derek s'était vidée entièrement de son sang tellement il était devenu blanc. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à cela et il chercha tout le reste de la journée où Lydia avait pu aller.

Durant toute la semaine, la journée, il allait au lycée déprimé, et le soir il fouillait toute la ville ainsi que la forêt. Il avait passé son week-end dans les bois pour la chercher, mais il ne trouva personne. Il rentra le lundi vers midi chez lui, il prit rapidement une collation et se coucha pour dormir un peu. Ce soir les recherches reprendraient. Il fut réveillé par des coups à la porte, il se leva du canapé où il s'était allongé et alla ouvrir. Il fit de gros yeux quand il vit devant lui, Derek, Laura et David. Derek s'avança le premier et dit :

\- Nous avons des choses à nous dire.

James leva un sourcil, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Derek et Laura s'avancèrent et firent briller leurs yeux. James sourit, mais posa quand même une question :

\- Comment pouvez-vous passer la barrière de sorbier ?

\- Je l'ai ouverte, _fit David._

\- Donc toi, tu n'es pas un loup garou ?

\- Non.

\- Es tu humain ?

\- Non plus. _James fronça les sourcils_. Nous avons des choses à nous dire.

James hocha la tête et les fit entrer, en les installant dans le salon.

Au milieu des bois, Lydia était allongée dans une clairière, fixant le ciel. Elle sentit le soleil sur sa peau, celui d'une fin de journée, et la brise du soir qui rafraîchissait. Elle les sentait caresser son corps. Elle se leva, mais de son plein gré, cette fois-ci. Elle regarda ses mains, sourit, explosa de joie : elle venait de reprendre pleine possession de son corps. Elle se repéra rapidement et partit en direction de chez elle, quand elle sentit une douleur fulgurante à la jambe et à l'abdomen. Elle examina ses blessures, sa jambe était ouverte sur toute sa longueur, et une branche était plantée dans son abdomen. Elle souffrait mais parvenait encore à marcher, elle se dirigea vers sa maison en boitant. Elle mit un long moment avant de l'apercevoir, elle s'avança jusque devant la porte avant qu'elle ne soit ouverte par… Derek.

 _ **Et voilà ! Alors vos avis ? Comment va se passer la discussion entre les jeunes chasseurs et la jeune meute ? Dîtes moi tout !**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Bon et ben, je suis en retard ! Je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps entre mes chapitres !**_

 _ **L'univers Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas ! Et je remercie encore calliope83 pour les corrections qu'elle me fait à chaque chapitre ! Merci infiniment !**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

James invita les deux Hale ainsi que David à entrer. Il les installa au salon, prit place en face d'eux et attendit. C'étaient eux qui étaient venus, par conséquent c'était à eux de lancer la conversation, lui se contenterait de répondre. Même s'il avait appris à connaître cette meute et qu'il les appréciait énormément, son entraînement de chasseur lui commandait d'être toujours sur ses gardes, conformément à l'instinct qu'il avait développé lors de son apprentissage. Par ailleurs, il se sentait en situation de danger, car mine de rien, il avait face à lui deux loups garous et une autre créature dont il ignorait tout. Il avait beau être un excellent chasseur, il n'avait pas d'arme sous la main à part sa dague en argent accrochée à la ceinture dans son dos. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il devait donc jouer la carte de la diplomatie et faire tout pour éviter leurs foudres. Il s'arracha à ces pensées quand il vit que Derek allait parler. Il l'écouta alors religieusement :

\- Que sais-tu exactement de nous ?

\- De réputation nous savons…

\- Nous ? _fit Laura_.

\- Tu penses vraiment que Lydia ne sait rien ?

\- Poursuis, _lança David_.

\- Donc nous savons que Derek et Laura sont des loups garous, des bêtas pour être précis. Nous supposions que le reste de la bande l'était aussi. Nous nous étions trompés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? _demanda Derek._

\- Vous avez tous passé le test du sorbier aconit et argent, y compris vous deux, _fit-il en désignant Laura et Derek_. C'est pour ça qu'on a commencé à avoir des doutes. Mais les Hale ont une réputation bien trop importante pour que nous ayons des doutes sur votre nature. Ce qui nous amène à cette question : comment avez-vous pu passer tous les tests ?

\- Tu le découvriras peut-être un jour, _intervint Laura_. Mais pour le moment, dis-nous qui vous êtes exactement.

\- Tu le découvriras peut-être un jour, _répondit James_

Il vit par la suite les yeux de Derek et Laura briller d'un air menaçant. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil vers David qui serra les poings, comme s'il cherchait à se contrôler. Il était malin, il ne voulait pas donner le moindre indice sur ce qu'il était vraiment. Tout ce qu'ils savaient sur lui était qu'il ne craignait pas le sorbier et qu'il n'était pas un loup garou. Le sorbier retient tous les métamorphes, il n'en est donc pas un. De plus, il faisait partie d'une meute de loups garous, donc sa nature intrinsèque devait être compatible avec un loup garou pour éviter les discordes, ce qui excluait les vampires. La famille Johnson était une des riches familles de Beacon Hills, et sa famille n'avait jamais entendu parler des Johnson. Ils étaient donc des créatures, soit très discrètes, soit très peu connues.

Il reporta son attention sur Laura dont les yeux étaient redevenus normaux et ce qu'il y vit le frappa. Dans son regard, il n'y avait pas de colère ou d'incompréhension ou même de questionnement, elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir qu'il ne dise rien. Ils restèrent un certain moment à se fixer l'un l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Laura se lève et commence à s'approcher de lui. Il mit le plus naturellement possible sa main dans son dos, il serra la garde de sa dague, prêt à la sortir si nécessaire. Il avait beau les aimer et éprouver pour eux beaucoup de sympathie, il savait que son entraînement de chasseur prendrait le dessus s'il se sentait vraiment en danger. C'était dans ses gènes, il n'y pouvait rien, sa famille vivait ainsi depuis des générations. Laura s'assit à ses côtés, posa doucement une main sur la sienne et la caressa tendrement. James se détendit doucement, il fixa les yeux de Laura jusqu'à ce que cette dernière pose une question :

\- Où est Lydia ?

Derek se braqua à cette question. Certes, il voulait absolument savoir où elle était, mais ils étaient les trois venus pour connaître les intentions de James et Lydia. Savoir où elle était devait être secondaire. Il tourna son regard vers sa sœur, qui ne lâcha pas quant à elle James des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi sa sœur faisait cela, mais qu'avait-elle derrière la tête ? Il eut rapidement sa réponse en sentant une odeur de tristesse envahir la pièce, et celui qui en était la source répondit à la question :

\- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée… Je la cherche depuis une semaine, je n'arrive pas la trouver… Maintenant, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle ait mis fin à ces jours.

\- QUOI ? _hurla Derek_

En hurlant, il s'était complètement transformé et, par pur instinct de protection, James se leva, sortit sa dague de son fourreau et la brandit. Il était prêt à riposter, c'était le chasseur qui avait pris le dessus sur James. Un regard de tueur sur le visage, les muscles contractés prêts à intervenir à tout moment, une conscience absolue de tout ce qui l'entourait, du loup devant lui à Laura à ses côtés qui s'était levée et transformée à son tour. Il aperçut David qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, fixant la scène comme s'il attendait le résultat d'un match quelconque. Il murmura quelque chose qu'il ne put entendre, mais il pouvait comprendre que Derek et Laura l'avait entendu, puisque Derek redevint peu à peu humain. Laura, quant à elle, ne reprit sa forme humaine que lorsque Derek retrouva son calme. Elle le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle vît David poser une main sur l'épaule de Derek pour le soutenir. Le jeune sorcier lança un regard vers Laura qui comprit le message. Elle s'approcha de James qui venait de ranger sa dague à sa place, elle lui prit doucement le bras et lui demanda du regard de la suivre. James d'abord perplexe lança un coup d'œil vers Derek et David. Le loup garou semblait effondré et David tentait de le réconforter. Il sut alors qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et qu'il pouvait donc suivre sans souci son amie. Laura le conduisit dans une des chambres, James entra et Laura ferma la porte derrière lui. Elle resta un instant devant puis se retourna quand un léger coup fut donné à la porte de l'extérieur.

\- James, _fit-elle doucement._

Ce dernier lui tournait le dos, releva la tête, signe qu'il l'écoutait mais qu'il ne se retournerait pas.

\- Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Mais vous arrivez sur notre territoire et surtout vous connaissez notre existence. Les seules personnes qui sachent cela et qui sont humains, sont des chasseurs et ils veulent notre peau.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons, Lydia et moi. Notre mission est différente, _lâcha James, il savait qu'il ne craignait rien, et qu'il était temps de tout leur dire._

\- Alors quelle est-elle ? _demanda doucement Laura en posant une main sur l'épaule de James._

James avança brusquement, se retourna, retira la main de Laura de son épaule et fixa cette dernière avec haine.

\- Ne refais plus, jamais ça ! la menaça-t-il.

Laura, dont la main était toujours levée comme si elle était encore sur l'épaule de son ami, la fit doucement redescendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit le long de son corps. Elle s'avança doucement, sans crainte, sans haine ou colère et s'arrêta à quelques pas de son ami. Elle reprit doucement la parole :

\- Dis-moi James, pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, _articula-t-il d'un ton plein de menace._

\- James, je suis ton amie. Celle qui était là quand Lydia est partie pour te soutenir, qui a fait de son mieux pour te refaire sourire. Même si je n'ai pas vu un sourire sur ton visage, j'ai senti que je te faisais du bien, que même si tu ne pouvais oublier Lydia, avec moi tu te sentais mieux. Pourquoi refuses-tu que je t'aide ?

James mit ses deux mains sur les épaules de Laura et lui répondit doucement :

\- Laura, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Mais j'ai toujours résolu mes problèmes seul, donc je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je m'en sortirai seul, comme je l'ai toujours fait.

\- Mais aujourd'hui tu as des amis qui t'aideront. Je suis là pour t'aider, tout comme le reste de notre meute. Accepte notre aide, _lança Laura d'un ton presque suppliant._

James sourit, c'était bien la première fois qu'un loup garou lui disait qu'il voulait l'aider. Cette fille était vraiment incroyable, elle réussissait à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Après tout, sa mission n'était pas de les attaquer, les tuer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais seulement de les recenser. L'aide que lui proposait Laura lui permettrait non seulement d'accomplir sa mission, mais surtout de retrouver Lydia. Il serra Laura dans ses bras, la louve lui rendit son étreinte chaleureusement, avant de s'écarter et de partir en direction de la porte. Elle fut stoppée dans son élan par James qui lui avait attrapé le bras, et qui la regarda avec un sourire reconnaissant sur les lèvres.

\- Merci, Laura. Merci pour tout. _Cette dernière sourit à son tour avant de répondre_.

\- Les amis, c'est fait pour ça.

James tiqua lorsqu'il entendit le mot « ami ». Il n'avait jamais eu de véritable ami, il n'avait eu que Lydia, mais c'était sa cousine, elle faisait partie de sa famille. Excepté elle, personne n'avait été assez proche de lui au point de l'appeler « ami ». Il rigola dans sa barbe, et suivit Laura qui rejoignit Derek et David. Ils trouvèrent Derek toujours assis sur le canapé, les yeux fermés, avec David en face de lui tenant ses mains et psalmodiant des paroles incompréhensibles. Laura signala leur présence en appelant doucement David, ce dernier se tut se leva et s'installa à côté de Derek, qui rouvrit ses yeux qui avaient pris une teinte jaune or, avant qu'ils ne redeviennent normaux.

\- Tu étais sérieux quand tu disais que Lydia se serait peut-être suicidée ?

\- Malheureusement, oui. J'étais plus que sérieux.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait la pousser à faire ça ? _fit Derek en se levant et en commençant à faire les cents pas._

\- Parce que j'ai refusé de la tuer, répondit James de but en blanc.

Cette réponse lança un froid dans la pièce, tous étaient comme frappés de stupeur. Laura adressa un regard interrogatif à James, manifestant ainsi son incompréhension et David tenta de son côté de mettre les pièces du puzzle en ordre. James fixa le dos de Derek, une main sur la garde de sa dague : il s'attendait à une autre transformation de sa part. Quant au jeune loup, il avait fermé les yeux, dans le but premier de se contrôler, il ne devait pas de nouveau laisser son loup prendre le dessus sur lui. Il se concentra sur des souvenirs heureux, les plus heureux qu'il pouvait. D'abord vint sa famille, les longs weekends où ils étaient tous ensemble, juste à profiter de la présence des uns et des autres. Puis vinrent les souvenirs avec David, leurs jeux lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, leurs longs après-midi à parler. Puis les souvenirs de sa journée auprès de Lydia, où plutôt de son après-midi avec elle. Celui où il lui avait fait découvrir son endroit fétiche, son sanctuaire, celui où il l'avait embrassée. Il se rappelait encore du goût de ses lèvres, mais aussi de son parfum. Il pouvait le sentir et il le sentait encore.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, il sentait le parfum de Lydia l'envahir, il reconnaissait son odeur. Il n'avait rien senti depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés mais cette odeur, elle, était de plus en plus forte. Il courut comme un fou vers la porte, il l'ouvrit et vit devant le perron Lydia. Elle avait une blessure importante à l'abdomen, qu'elle s'efforçait de compresser avec sa main. Il pouvait voir aussi une longue plaie ouverte sur sa jambe, sur toute sa longueur. Elle fixa, surprise, Derek avant de s'écrouler au sol et il la réceptionna de justesse. Elle sourit doucement avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

 _ **Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en pense ? Je veux tout savoir de vos impressions ! Et de vos envies futures aussi ! Je peux les incorporer à ma fic !**_

 _ **La suite je ne sais pas quand… Avec une discussion entre la meute et Lydia, entre Derek et Lydia et peut-être entrée de la famille Argent !**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Je suis bien de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai eu un syndrome de la page blanche impressionnant ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai fait un chapitre plus long que d'habitude !**_

 _ **Je remercie calliope83, pour la correction rapide et efficace !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Lydia était tombée dans ses bras, sur le perron de la porte et Derek la fixa, choqué par son état. James, David et Laura, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait, se précipitèrent vers lui. Ils furent bouleversés de voir Lydia aussi gravement blessée. James reprit ses esprits le premier et hurla à Derek de l'emmener sur le canapé. Le jeune loup réagit enfin et souleva sans difficulté, avec précaution, la jeune femme pour la déposer sur le canapé, où il entreprit aussitôt de prendre sa douleur. James s'éclipsa et revint rapidement avec des bandages et tout le nécessaire pour nettoyer les plaies. Il commença par retirer la branche de son abdomen, le sang coula rapidement malgré l'aide de Derek qui continuait d'aspirer sa douleur. James se retourna vers Laura, l'implorant du regard de les aider. Cette dernière prit immédiatement l'autre bras de la blessée afin de seconder Derek dans sa tâche. L'écoulement de sang fut enfin stoppé et le chasseur put nettoyer la plaie. Au moment de mettre un bandage, David posa une main sur l'épaule de James et lui dit :

\- Laisse-moi intervenir aussi. Je peux l'aider.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? _lança James_

\- Nettoie la plaie de la jambe, je vais commencer à soigner celle de l'abdomen.

\- Quoi ?

\- Fais-moi confiance.

James lança un rapide regard à Laura et Derek, ces derniers acquiescèrent puis fermèrent les yeux pour se concentrer davantage. James se décala, et nettoya la plaie de la jambe en gardant un œil sur David. Le jeune sorcier se mit à genoux devant Lydia, plaça ses mains sur la blessure et psalmodia des paroles incompréhensibles. Ses mains commencèrent à briller, il les bougea doucement sur la totalité de la blessure, en continuant son chant. James, surpris d'assister à un tel spectacle, reprit contenance et se concentra sur les soins à apporter à la jambe de sa cousine. Une fois qu'elle fut nettoyée, il tourna son regard vers David qui enleva ses mains. La blessure de Lydia, bien qu'elle fût toujours ouverte, s'était un peu refermée et le sang sur le bord avait séché. Il demanda à James s'il pouvait appliquer ses bandages, ce dernier acquiesça. James pansa la plaie, pendant que David reprit ses enchantements en imposant ses mains sur la jambe blessée. Une fois que la jambe fut bandée, Lydia reprit des couleurs et elle semblait aller mieux. Derek et Laura arrêtèrent de prendre sa douleur, le jeune loup souleva doucement la tête de Lydia, qu'il déposa ensuite sur ses genoux. Se rendant compte que son geste pouvait être mal pris par James, il le regarda et ce dernier sourit avant de prendre la parole :

\- - Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas petite amie. _Derek haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire._ C'est ma cousine.

\- - Pardon ? _lança Laura_.  
\- - Lydia, c'est ma cousine, et pas ma petite amie. Nous vous dirons tout, mais Lydia doit participer à notre conversation. Nous attendrons qu'elle soit réveillée.

Personne ne s'opposa à cette décision que les trois amis trouvaient judicieuse. Derek caressa tendrement les cheveux de Lydia, David, épuisé par le sortilège de guérison, s'assit sur un fauteuil et demanda :

\- - Est-ce que je pourrais avoir quelque chose à boire ? Guérir Lydia m'a fait dépenser beaucoup d'énergie.

\- - Bien sûr, _fit James en se levant, il était quand même reconnaissant envers ses invités pour avoir soigné Lydia_. Un thé ?

\- - Avec plaisir, merci.

\- - C'est normal, il _tourna la tête vers Derek qui déclina son offre_.

\- - Je vais t'aider, _fit Laura._

James sourit et l'invita à le suivre, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine, James mit l'eau à chauffer et lança gentiment :

\- - Tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour faire du thé.

\- - C'est vrai, mais tu n'étais pas à ton aise avec les autres. _James se retourna et haussa les sourcils_. Tu étais légèrement tendu, tu avais une drôle de façon de regarder Derek, et je ne parle même pas de la façon dont tu regardais David! Donc je tenais à t'assurer que tu ne dois rien craindre de nous, si vous, de votre côté, ne nous voulez aucun mal.

\- - Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas l'objectif de notre mission, et pour ta gouverne, j'étais à mon aise.

\- - Menteur, _répondit doucement Laura en souriant_. De plus, Derek et David avaient besoin d'être seuls.

\- - D'ailleurs, quelle créature est David ? Je dois avouer qu'il m'intrigue.

\- - Tu as tes conditions, nous avons les nôtres. Tu le sauras quand Lydia sera réveillée. C'est l'heure des révélations, semble-t-il.

\- - Seulement, on ignore quand elle se réveillera.

\- - Nous sommes patients, dit Laura

En disant cela, elle s'était rapprochée de lui puis s'assit sur l'îlot central, face à James. Ils étaient très proches et pour masquer sa gêne, James relança la conversation :

\- - Pourquoi David et Derek doivent être seuls ?

\- - J'n'en sais rien, c'était juste une excuse pour venir avec toi.

James sourit à la réponse de son amie et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il resta ainsi à fixer ses yeux, marron clair, magnifiques. Il finit par observer tout son visage, sa peau lisse sans imperfection, ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés, son petit nez aquilin et ses lèvres sensuelles, véritable appel aux baisers. Il la trouva vraiment magnifique; durant toutes ces années, il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'admirer quelqu'un comme il le faisait maintenant. Il n'avait jamais le temps et ne voulait pas en perdre pour ce genre de choses, mais Laura avait tout changé. Là, il voulait prendre le temps de l'admirer, prendre le temps de la connaître et pourquoi pas prendre le temps de l'aimer. C'est vrai que cette femme lui avait fait perdre ses moyens à plusieurs reprises, qu'elle l'avait réconforté sans rien demander en échange et, surtout, il fallait l'avouer : il se sentait vraiment bien avec elle. Il sourit de plus belle en pensant que peut-être, une fois sa mission accomplie, il resterait ici avec Laura. Il savait que Lydia voulait rester, elle avait toujours voulu une vie normale. Pour lui, tout était différent, il avait vraiment la chasse dans le sang. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait de mal à casser les traditions et à accomplir enfin ce que l'on souhaite vraiment faire de tout son cœur ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait pris la main de Laura et commença à la serrer. Il s'en rendit compte quand Laura commença à la serrer en retour, il voulut se dégager et s'excuser mais Laura plaça un doigt sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler. Laura serra un peu plus fort sa main, se mit debout et s'approcha. James plaça sa deuxième main sur la hanche de Laura, il se pencha doucement vers son visage en fermant les yeux. Il goûta doucement aux lèvres de cette femme qui ne cessait de l'obséder depuis leur rencontre. Le baiser fut bref, mais tendre, ils se séparèrent mais de quelques millimètres seulement, leurs fronts demeurant encore soudés après leur baiser.

La bouilloire bipa, signalant que l'eau était chaude. James recula, sourit et finit de préparer le thé pour David. Lorsqu'il se retourna avec la tasse de thé dans la main, il se retrouva face à lui Laura qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Cette dernière le fixait, elle s'avança, lui prit doucement la main et alla lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- - Si tu le souhaites, ce sera notre secret. Mais je doute que nous puissions le cacher à Derek, n'oublie pas que c'est un loup garou.

Sur ce, elle partit vers le salon, James la suivant de près. Il déposa la tasse sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'occupait David. Ce dernier semblait dormir, James le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller. Le sorcier ouvrit les yeux, remercia James et prit la tasse. Le chasseur alla s'asseoir sur le canapé aux côtés de Laura, et regarda sa cousine toujours inconsciente, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Derek.

Le jeune loup continuait de caresser les cheveux de Lydia, et ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux depuis que James et Laura étaient partis dans la cuisine. Il la contemplait, l'observait, mémorisait chaque parcelle, chaque détail de son visage, elle était vraiment superbe. Il la sentit enfin bouger. Il sourit, si heureux de la voir émerger, il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il avait eu tellement peur qu'elle ne se réveille jamais. Il avait pourtant entendu son cœur battre et avait assisté à la guérison, il savait dès le début qu'elle s'en remettrait. Malgré ces indices, il s'était senti vraiment inquiet. Pourquoi était-il à ce point accro à cette fille, et pourquoi est-ce qu'il se souciait autant d'elle ? La réponse, il la connaissait mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre, de peur de trop souffrir. Après tout, elle lui avait fait comprendre plusieurs fois qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester ensemble.

Lydia ouvrit doucement les yeux, au début elle ne vit rien, ses yeux papillonnèrent puis elle put enfin voir le visage de Derek apparaître devant elle. Son instinct de chasseuse prit le dessus, elle se releva rapidement, se mit face à Derek prête à se défendre, mais la douleur à son abdomen la ramena à la réalité. Elle se mit à genoux en posant ses mains sur le ventre.

\- - Punaise, ça fait mal.

James qui avait anticipé sa réaction le premier, fut le premier auprès d'elle. Il fit un geste de la main à Derek, lui disant de rester assis et d'attendre. Il mit ses mains sur les épaules de sa cousine et l'aida à se relever pour aller l'asseoir à côté de Derek.

\- - Derek, tu peux lui prendre de la douleur, s'il te plaît ? _demanda calmement James, Lydia releva brusquement la tête._

 _-_ \- Pardon ? _fit-elle étonnée_.

\- Ils savent que nous savons Lydia. En revanche, ils ne savent pas qui nous sommes, je leur ai dit que nous attendrions ton réveil pour tout leur dire.

\- - Comment l'ont-ils découvert ? _questionna Lydia en soupirant d'aise, Derek ayant commencé à prendre sa douleur._

 _-_ \- Nous l'avons réalisé il y a quelques heures. Mais nous savions que vous étiez au courant du surnaturel depuis le premier soir, grâce au sorbier, à l'aconit et aux faux couverts d'argent, _répondit Laura._

\- Et pourtant, cela ne vous a rien fait, _fit remarquer Lydia._

\- Nous avons nos trucs _, continua Laura_. Maintenant que tu es réveillée, il est l'heure de donner des explications. 

\- - C'est vrai, _fit Lydia en fixant James_. James ?

\- - Nous sommes des chasseurs, _dit James en allant s'asseoir à côté de Laura_ , seulement notre mission ici est de la simple reconnaissance. Nous devions identifier les créatures de cette ville, et surtout autour de votre famille, _dit-il en montrant Derek et Laura._ Vous êtes réputés comme étant une puissante famille de loups garous et comme vous êtes des pacifistes, ma famille ne vous a jamais attaqués. Nous devions nous assurer que c'était toujours le cas et savoir si d'autres loups avaient rejoint votre meute.

\- - Mais pourquoi vous faire passer pour un couple en cavale ? _demanda David_

\- - En faisant cela, on attirait facilement l'attention _, répondit Lydia_ , et c'était plus facile d'intégrer le lycée. Nous n'aimons pas ce genre de mission, nous voulions nous en débarrasser vite.

\- Quel genre de mission vous préférez ? _continua David_

\- - Aider les personnes à comprendre ce qu'ils sont et les aider à se contrôler.

\- - Vous êtes de bons chasseurs, _fit David_. Certains veulent tuer toutes les créatures et rien d'autre. Cela me fait plaisir de voir qu'il en existe des bons comme vous et votre famille.

\- - A votre tour maintenant, _lança James._

\- - Comme tu l'as si bien dit, une bonne partie de notre famille est composée de loups garous, _commença Laura_ , il y a Derek, notre petite sœur Cora, nos parents Arthur et Talia, notre oncle Peter et sa fille Malia. Boyd et Erica le sont aussi par transformation. Stiles quant à lui reste l'unique humain de notre meute, mais on le considère comme notre conseiller, si on veut.

\- - C'est-à-dire ? _demanda Lydia._

\- - C'est-à-dire, qu'il en sait plus que nous sur le surnaturel et sur les créatures qui peuplent cette Terre _, répondit Derek_. Il est encore en formation mais il est vraiment doué.

\- - Et David ? _fit James_. Qu'est-ce que tu es ? J'ai beau t'avoir vu à l'œuvre, je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu es.

\- - Moi, ainsi que ma famille sommes des créatures peu connues, puisque nous sommes assez rares. Nous sommes des sorciers, nous sommes capables d'effectuer divers sortilèges en lien avec la nature. Personnellement, ma magie est plus basée sur le feu, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai pu soigner en partie Lydia. Tous les sorciers n'en sont pas capables.

\- - Parce qu'il existe différents types de sorciers ? _lança Lydia_ , nous n'avons déjà jamais entendu parler de vous.

\- - Et c'est ce qui fait notre force. Oui, il y a plusieurs types de sorciers, certains plus offensifs que d'autres. Certains maîtrisent plus un élément, par exemple comme moi le feu, mais nous avons tous un lien puissant avec la nature.

\- - Qu'est-ce que ça signifie exactement que tu es plus basé sur le feu ? _insista Lydia._

\- - Pour commencer, cela veut dire que je suis censé être plus un combattant qu'un protecteur. Il y a en gros deux familles de sorciers, ceux qui sont faits pour l'attaque, et ceux qui sont plus là comme défenseurs, c'est leur magie qui les définit. Seulement moi, je ne suis pas encore défini, je reste en équilibre entre les deux, même si ma magie me guide plus à devenir un combattant.

\- - Impressionnant, _fit James légèrement admiratif._ Bien, maintenant, il est temps pour nous de faire nos valises, Lydia.

\- - Quoi ! _réagit Derek._

Lydia baissa les yeux, elle n'avait pas pensé que cette discussion mettrait un terme à leur mission. Par conséquent, ils devaient partir et décider quelle vie ils voulaient vivre : rester chasseurs ou devenir des gens normaux. Elle tourna son regard vers Derek, mais ce dernier fixait le bras de la jeune fille en continuant de prendre sa douleur. Elle avait beau vouloir absolument rester, elle aimait son cousin plus que tout, elle refusait de le laisser partir. Elle regarda son cousin, qui la fixait.

\- - Vous nous expliquez ? _lança David_

\- - C'est simple, _commença James_ , cette mission est notre dernière avant de faire un choix crucial pour toute notre vie future. Soit nous quittons le monde des chasseurs, soit nous renouvelons notre contrat pour 10 ans, et ainsi de suite.

\- - Et vous décidez de partir ? _demanda Laura, la voix plus tremblante qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité._

\- - Nous allons déjà faire notre rapport à ma mère. Et ensuite, on verra, _répondit James d'une manière qui se voulait la plus neutre possible._

\- - James, allez vous partir ? _s'écria Laura, les larmes au bord des yeux. James ferma les yeux pour garder son courage._

 _-_ \- Le choix pour moi est difficile. Dans ma famille nous sommes chasseurs de générations en générations depuis des lustres. Si je quitte ce monde, je serai sans doute considéré comme un déserteur. Pour Lydia c'est différent…

\- - … J'ai été recueillie par leur famille lorsque la mienne est morte, _dit Lydia, la voix tremblante._ Je n'ai donc aucune obligation, mais je ne peux pas laisser tomber James. S'il veut rester chasseur, je reste chasseur. C'est tout ce que nous savons faire, c'est l'histoire de notre vie.

James mit sa tête entre ses mains, Derek se leva brusquement et commença à sortir de la maison. Lydia le suivit du regard, il fut suivi de près par Laura. Seul David resta seul avec les deux chasseurs. Derek et Laura sortirent en claquant la porte, on entendit le bruit de la Camaro. David fixa tour à tour James puis Lydia puis seul James brisa le silence :

\- - Pourquoi tu restes ? Va rejoindre ta meute. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne dirons rien au sujet de ta famille et nous affirmerons que votre meute est toujours pacifiste.

\- - Vous pouvez dire que je suis un sorcier, cela ne me dérange pas. Vous et votre famille êtes des gens bien, j'ai toute confiance en vous.

\- - Vous nous connaissez à peine, _s'étonna Lydia._

\- - J'en sais suffisamment. Qu'allez-vous faire ? Partir vivre votre vie de chasseur ou rester et vivre votre vie avec les personnes que vous aimez ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Nul besoin de magie pour voir, que vous deux, vous aimez les Hales.

\- - Je te l'ai dit, ce serait presque une trahison pour ma famille si je quittais les ordres, _dit James, désespéré._

\- - Serait-ce une trahison ou une preuve de force ?

James leva la tête vers David, ce dernier le fixait comme s'il perçait son âme. Le chasseur en avait vu des créatures et des personnes voulant le tuer, mais aucune ne l'avait impressionné autant que cet homme devant lui. Il le regarda quitter la maison, et le lâcha du regard uniquement quand la porte fut fermée. Puis il reporta son attention vers sa cousine, qui fixait le vide. Il se leva, s'assit à côté d'elle et brisa une nouvelle fois le silence :

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire… J'aimerais rester pour pouvoir essayer de vivre quelque chose avec Laura... Même si c'est un loup garou, cette femme est incroyable. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire à ton avis ?

\- Tu sais bien que j'aspire à une vie normale depuis longtemps. Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré un homme merveilleux, une bande d'amis comme on n'en a jamais eu. Je n'ai pas envie de les quitter, je voudrais rester et passer tout le reste de ma vie avec eux.

\- La vie de chasseur risque de nous manquer.

\- En vivant avec une meute, tu crois vraiment qu'on n'aura pas l'occasion de vivre une existence de chasseur digne de ce nom ? _lança malicieusement Lydia._

\- Et ils peuvent sûrement nous aider avec ce que tu es.

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas.

\- Alors la décision est prise, _conclut James en regardant sa cousine, tout sourire_

\- Nous restons _, répondit cette dernière en sautant au cou de son cousin_.

Lydia alla se changer le plus rapidement qu'elle pouvait. Elle prit une douche, s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre James qui venait de finir de se préparer aussi. Ils sortirent, prirent leur voiture et se dirigèrent vers le manoir des Hales. Une fois dans la cour, ils allèrent sonner, c'est une belle femme qui leur ouvrit.

\- James et Lydia, je présume.

\- Oui, Mme. Hales, _fit James hésitant_. Est-ce que Laura et Derek sont là ?

\- Entrez, _les invita Talia_. Ils sont dans le salon.

\- Merci. 

Elle les guida rapidement à l'intérieur, et une fois qu'ils furent parvenus à l'entrée du salon, ils purent voir que la jeune meute était là, au complet. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers eux, Derek et Laura plus surpris que les autres, David affichant un sourire en coin. Lydia osa jeter un regard vers Derek, qui semblait malheureux, James lança un coup d'œil à Laura qui devait avoir pleuré. Il se sentit tout de suite coupable, c'était de sa faute et il le savait. Mais ils étaient là pour une raison, et ils devaient la leur dire :

\- Je pense que Laura, Derek et David vous ont mis au courant ? _commença James._

\- Tu parles qu'ils nous ont mis au courant ! _lança Stiles_. J'espère pour vous que vous avez pris la bonne décision.

\- Nous restons à Beacon Hills, _lâcha Lydia._

 _ **Alors vos avis et impressions ? Je m'excuse encore pour ce retard ! La fi n'est pas fini, il y a encore le problème de Kate à réglé ! N'ayant pas commencé la rédaction du prochain chapitre, si vous avez des suggestions, des choses que vous voudrez lire, dîtes le moi et j'aviserai par la suite !**_


End file.
